Dándote largas
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Gilbert esta algo nervioso despues de un encuentro con un extraño en el mundial de sudafrica y mientras tanto Antonio quiere tener una cita con Ore-sama pero el le da largas ¿Antonio se rendira o peleara por lo que quiere? Prusia x España
1. Esa noche en el bar

Dándote largas

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Gilbert estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro y pensando en algunas cosas que le habían comenzado a ocurrir desde hacia un mes mas específicamente al termino del mundial de futbol en Sudáfrica.

Todo empezó al termino del partido de España vs Alemania. Antonio estaba nadando en la felicidad mientras Ludwig y él consolaban a los suyos y hervían de deseos de asesinar al pulpo Paul y hacerlo caldo.

El alcohol fue el causante de todo, fue uno de los detonantes directos del desastre –los otros fueron la tristeza y la rabia de Gilbert y la euforia de Antonio por ganar el partido– y estaba de mas decir que no fueron los únicos afectados pero eso no viene al caso ahora.

El caso es que Gilbert termino sólo Dios sabe como siendo perseguido por Antonio que le pedía a gritos que saliera con él mientras que Ludwig hablaba con una mesera que le levantaba el animo por haber perdido el partido de futbol, Lovino había desaparecido entre la multitud y Feliciano no aparecía por ningún lado. Portugal estaba completamente mareado así que no podía ayudarle a escapar de un español eufórico, completamente ebrio y con deseos de recibir mimos de su parte y Francis estaba coqueteando con una muchacha así que no serviría de mucho para distraer a Antonio por esa vez

Gilbert salió rápidamente del bar del hotel donde se hospedaban y camino por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, parecía que había logrado perder a Antonio entre el mar de gente que llenaba el bar.

_Ojala hubiera sido así_

A medio camino hacia su habitación, una mano tiro de él y lo arrastro hasta una sala vacía y cerro la puerta tras haberse asegurado que el teutón estaba adentro del cuarto.

-Pero que demonios…-bramo el prusiano tras haberse golpeado la espalda con la pared al ser abruptamente empujado al interior de esa habitación.

El cuarto estaba muy oscuro y Gilbert no podía ver con claridad, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al darse cuenta de que estaba metido en una situación muy peligrosa, podía tratarse de Iván queriendo ser uno con él como en tiempo pasados o podía tratarse de cualquier otra persona, Gilbert no sabia y eso estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso.

Algo o alguien se le acerco por detrás y le tapo la boca con la mano, Gilbert empezó a forcejear y a tratar de empujar a la persona que lo tenía sometido lejos de él, esperaba en Dios que no se tratara de Rusia, el soviético se las había hecho pasar negras cuando se lo llevo como prisionero de guerra, los manoseos, los intentos –a veces consumados– de abuso, las torturas, todo eso aun le provocaba pesadillas, siguió forcejeando y empujando en vano, quienquiera que fuera el sujeto que lo tenia sometido no tenia intenciones de soltarlo pronto, iba a morder la mano que le tapaba la boca cuando escucho una voz que susurraba en su oído:

-Shit tranquilo no te hare daño te lo prometo-y acto seguido quito la mano que tapaba la boca del prusiano pero no lo soltó

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el albino, la voz de ese sujeto le parecía familiar pero en ese momento no lograba precisar de donde lo conocía

El sujeto no contesto solo se acerco y rozo su cuello con los labios haciendo a Gilbert temblar, la lengua del sujeto lamio el cuello del germánico, Prusia dejo escapar un gemido sorprendido por la acción del extraño y empezó a forcejear otra vez para zafarse de ahí

-Tranquilo-dijo el sujeto-no te lastimare

-Si no vas a hacerme daño ¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunto el albino

-Tal vez te lo diga en otra ocasión-dijo es desconocido y se marcho

Prusia se quedo paralizado y algo asustado ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué quería con él? Gilbert no sabia y eso aunque jamás o admitiría lo aterraba, tendría que andar con cuidado aunque esperaba en Dios no volver a verlo. Camino con cautela hacia la salida y después de asegurarse de que Antonio o algún extraño no estuvieran rondando por ahí se marcho a su habitación.

Estaba tan nervioso que no noto que un par de ojos lo observaban escondidos tras una pared

-Parece que te di un buen susto mi pequeño _Adler_-dijo suavemente una voz para después alejarse del lugar

* * *

_¿Continuara?_

_Continuo esta historia si quieren, le doy gracias a Anni por aportarme las ideas de lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos ¡Gracias niña!_


	2. Inquietud

Inquietud

Antonio corría en busca de Gilbert lo había perdido entre la multitud que llenaba aquel bar, había visto a Lovino y a Feliciano por algún lado de aquel sitio tan abarrotado de gente, iba a preguntarles si habían visto al albino pero al verlos tan cariñosos el uno con el otro decidió dejarlos en paz, aunque sabia que si no hacia algo al día siguiente Feliciano correría a la iglesia, Romano lloraría y ambos pasarían semanas sin hablarse.

Siempre era lo mismo cuando bebían de más ¿Por que no se decían lo que sentían de una vez y acababan ya con el asunto? Se preguntaba el español algunas veces, a él le había pasado lo mismo con Andrés y ni su hermano ni él habían montado drama semejante.

_Claro que Feliciano no era Andy y Romano era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. _

¿Dónde estaría Gilbert ahora? Esperaba que estuviese cerca de ese lugar, Antonio salió corriendo del bar y comenzó a buscar al albino, camino por distintas direcciones y reviso distintas habitaciones, todas estaban vacías, estaba empezando a preocuparse cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina por fin lo encontró.

Gilbert estaba caminando rápidamente por el pasillo justo hacia donde él estaba escondido, Antonio se metió en una de las habitaciones vacías que estaban en el pasillo y espero. Cuando Gilbert pasó por donde estaba oculto Antonio lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro adentro del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras él después de asegurarse de que el prusiano estaba dentro de la habitación con él

-Pero que demonios…-escucho que bramaba el prusiano tras haber golpeado la espalda con una pared del cuarto después de que español lo empujara hacia el interior del mismo

El cuarto estaba muy oscuro y Antonio agradeció que Gilbert no pudiera ver bien lo que estaba a su alrededor debido a la oscuridad del cuarto, el español se le acerco al prusiano por detrás, una de sus manos rodeo la cintura del de ojos carmesí mientras la otra le taba la boca, Gilbert empezó a forcejear y a empujarlo para tratar de zafarse pero Antonio estaba decidido a no soltarlo, no todavía.

_Había esperado tanto tiempo estar tan cerca de él _

_Pero no era el momento adecuado para eso…aun _

-Shit tranquilo, no te hare daño te lo prometo-susurro Antonio en el oído derecho del albino mientras quitaba la mano de su boca y rezaba por que su acento no lo delatara

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Gilbert cuando Antonio había retirado la mano de su boca

Antonio no contesto solo se acerco y rozo el cuello de Gilbert con los labios haciendo al prusiano temblar, Antonio lamio el cuello del germánico lentamente, Prusia dejo escapar un gemido sorprendido por su acción y empezó a forcejear otra vez para zafarse de ahí

-Tranquilo-dijo Antonio-no te lastimare

-Si no vas a hacerme daño ¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunto el albino

-Tal vez te lo diga en otra ocasión-dijo el hispano y se marcho del lugar, doblo una esquina y espero. Al poco rato vio a Prusia salir del cuarto, se veía tenso y algo nervioso, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el albino camino rumbo a su habitación

-Parece que te di un buen susto mi pequeño _Adler_-dijo el español antes de alejarse de ahí.

Antonio estaba decidido a conseguir una cita con Gilbert antes de fines del próximo mes, lo que no sabia era que Gilbert, después del susto que se había llevado no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Iban a ser rivales o mejor dicho ya lo eran


	3. Llamadas telefónicas, excusas y más

Llamadas telefónicas, excusas y más

Primera excusa: Tengo resfriado

El teléfono sonó temprano esa mañana, Gilbert estaba caminando por la sala con el torso al descubierto pues ese estaba cambiando cuando escucho el teléfono sonar, llego hasta el aparato y descolgó el auricular

-Bueno-dijo suavemente el albino

-Hola Gilbert-dijo una voz con un característico acento hispano que hizo que al de ojos bermejos se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca cuando reconoció a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Hola Tonio-saludo Gilbert más por cortesía que por otra cosa debido a que de repente tenía ganas de colgar el teléfono y salir corriendo de ahí y no parar de correr hasta que llegara a la casa del señorito y la desequilibrada de Hungría.

-Voy a tener la tarde libre y me preguntaba si podíamos ir a tomar una cerveza juntos mas tarde-dijo el ibérico

-Lo siento Tonio, no puedo-dijo Gilbert mientras fingía un fuerte ataque de tos-estoy resfriado y no quisiera contagiar a nadie-agrego mientras fingía un estornudo bastante convincente

-Ya veo-dijo el castaño-¿No quieres que te acompañe al medico?-cuestiono-podría llevar mi remedio especial contra el resfriado-añadió con un matiz de inquietud en la voz

-No quiero que te enfermes Tonio-dijo Gilbert sintiéndose culpable por contarle tamaña mentira

-Ah bueno-cedió por fin el español-cuando te mejores te invitare la cerveza mas fría que pueda encontrar ¿Vale? Cuídate mucho Gilbert, hasta luego-se despidió el de ojos verdes

-Hasta luego-dijo Gilbert y colgó el teléfono

Se había salvado por esa vez pero sabia que Antonio insistiría e insistiría hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, él lo conocía bien y sabia perfectamente bien que cuando al ibérico se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano capaz de hacerlo desistir de sus objetivos.

A este paso tendría que esconderse hasta debajo de las piedras para salvar sus regiones vitales de ser abruptamente invadidas por la _feroz _pasión española.

_Como si él no supiera el estado en el que Antonio dejaba a sus amantes… _

Él estaba decidido a no correr tal destino y debía de empezar en ese mismo momento, Gilbert tomo el periódico matutino y empezó a leer los clasificados, debía de encontrar algo que lo mantuviera ocupado y alejado lo mas posible de Antonio. Después de buscar un rato un anuncio le llamo la atención, tomo su chaqueta, sus llaves y salió rumbo a la agencia de empleos más cercana.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se fijo que un par de ojos escondidos tras un periódico vigilaban todos y cada uno sus movimientos.

_La batalla había dado inicio oficialmente a partir de ese momento _

_Lo único que Gilbert sabia era que Antonio era capaz de recorrer el averno por conseguir lo que quería pero él estaba dispuesto a pelear con uñas y dientes para que el español lo dejara tranquilo_

_Pero la mayor pregunta que flotaba en el aire era ¿Quien ganaría? ¿Quién aguantaría mas tiempo sin ceder terreno al contrario en el proceso? Gilbert solo esperaba no perder algo más importante que lo que ya le habían quitado en su camino hacia la victoria._


	4. El nuevo trabajo de Prusia

El nuevo trabajo de Prusia

Gilbert caminaba rumbo al edificio que marcaba la dirección que había visto en los clasificados del periódico esa mañana, esperaba que le dieran el empleo ya que según su lógica mientras menos viera a Antonio estaría mucho mejor y en cuanto al tipo que le había dado el susto de su vida esperaba en Dios no volver a encontrárselo nunca.

Llego al lugar que especificaba la dirección en el periódico, fue a la recepción a preguntar por el trabajo, una señorita muy amable le dio una boleta con un numero impreso y le indico que se sentara a esperar hasta que lo llamaran.

El albino miro su boleta era el numero siete en la fila de espera por el puesto y según marcaba el tablero de la recepción el numero cinco estaba siendo entrevistado en ese momento, Gilbert estaba algo nervioso, tal vez esa no había sido una buena idea pero no iba a echarse para atrás ¡Claro que no! Él era el asombroso Prusia y si había podido sobrevivir a la unión soviética, guerras y batallas cuerpo a cuerpo una entrevista de trabajo no iba a asustarlo, estaba decidido a conseguir el trabajo y a salvar sus regiones vitales de acosadores indeseados y de españoles demasiado eufóricos a causa del futbol y del alcohol.

Después de un rato por fin lo mandaron llamar, le indicaron el camino hacia una puerta de madera, Gilbert camino hacia donde le habían indicado y después de llamar a la puerta, entro en la habitación. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba un señor alto, delgado, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color miel, saludo a Gilbert con amabilidad y le pregunto si tenia experiencia en distintos terrenos laborales, Gilbert contesto cada una de las preguntas que le hacían con calma y amabilidad sin alardear o exagerar –debía controlar su ego si quería el obtener el puesto– el hombre sonrió ante la calma del albino, vaya que la necesitaría en el trabajo que iba a asignarle.

–Una ultima pregunta–dijo el hombre– ¿Sabes andar en moto?–cuestiono

–Si señor–respondió Gilbert

–Entonces no se hable mas–dijo el hombre decidido–chico serás nuestro nuevo mensajero, preséntate con Annie y recoge tu uniforme, ella te dirá donde están las motos y hacia donde tienes que ir por la paquetería, buena suerte

–Gracias señor–dijo el prusiano y salió de la oficina

Annie era a todas luces norteamericana, rubia, de unos dieciocho años cuando mucho, ojos castaños, estatura media y cuerpo bien proporcionado, le indico cortésmente donde estaban las motos, le entrego un uniforme rojo con negro y le mostro el lugar mientras le hacia preguntas corteses sobre su vida ya que puesto que serian compañeros de trabajo debían conocerse siquiera un poco, Gilbert reía y contestaba cada pregunta de la chica con cortesía y por primera vez desde el incidente en el mundial se permitió olvidarse de ser paranoico por una vez, se dio el lujo de mandar sus miedos, al tipo que lo abordo y a Antonio al demonio por un rato, Annie era una chica agradable, divertida y simpática y él se merecía ser feliz un momento después de pasar tanto tiempo en vigilia creyendo que cada sombra que aparecía por las noches era un tipo misterioso queriendo transgredirlo.

A lo lejos una persona frunció el ceño detrás de un libro al ver al albino caminado junto a tan buena compañía.

–Parece que tendré que encargarme de la competencia inoportuna mi pequeño Adler, de mi cuenta corre que sepas muy bien a quien perteneces–dijo antes de marcharse del lugar

La batalla apenas había comenzado.


	5. Excusas ll

Excusas ll

_Primera excusa: Estoy ocupado después te explico _

Habían pasado unos días desde que Gilbert había conseguido trabajo como mensajero y el albino estaba realmente feliz y en paz consigo mismo, había conseguido algo productivo que hacer con su tiempo, había hecho una nueva amiga y mas que cualquier otra cosa se sentía muy tranquilo últimamente.

Se sentía tan alegre que incluso había retomado una de sus grandes pasiones, la fotografía. No es que se considerara fanático de aquella rama del arte pero le gustaba tomarle fotografías a las cosas que le agradaban como su pollito, Gilbird o aquella vez que visito a Feliciano y ambos fueron a dar un paseo por los canales de Venecia, todavía tenia la foto guardada en la memoria de su móvil, en ella Feliciano y él le sonreían a la cámara mientras Gilbert abrazaba al italiano por detrás con Gilbird sobre su cabeza mientras que a la par Feliciano intentaba que el viento no le volara el sombrero, incluso se había tomado una foto con Annie a los pocos días de trabajar juntos, en ella Annie le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras él tenia una tierna sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Era temprano y Gilbert estaba terminado de arreglarse para ir a trabajar cuando sonó el teléfono.

–Ya voy, ya voy –gruño Gilbert mientras terminaba de acomodarse la camiseta del uniforme de la empresa donde trabajaba, después levanto el auricular al tercer timbrazo del aparato –bueno –dijo Gilbert suavemente

–Hola Gilbert –saludo alegremente España– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya se te paso el resfriado? –pregunto amablemente el ibérico

Gilbert se quedo de piedra ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso precisamente a él? Debía de cortar la llamada rápido o llegaría tarde al trabajo pero no quería ser grosero con Antonio, cierto que le había pegado el susto del siglo pero no por eso debía de ser maleducado con él.

–Ya se me paso, gracias por preocuparte España –dijo Gilbert amablemente

–De nada –replico el ibérico– oye Gilbert ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy por la tarde? Pensé que si tienes tiempo libre tú y yo podríamos ir a tomar algo, salir a caminar, conversar ¿Que te parece, eh? –cuestiono el ibérico

–Lo siento Antonio, hoy no puedo –se disculpo Gilbert– lo siento mucho –repitió

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto el ibérico confundido

Gilbert miro su reloj, debía de cortar la llamada ya e irse al trabajo como si tuviera fuego en los pies

–Estoy ocupado ahora después te explico, te lo prometo –dijo Gilbert apurado– cuídate mucho hasta luego –se despidió, colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo en dirección a su trabajo

–Pero espera dime que te pasa ¡Gilbert! Gilbert ¿Estás ahí? ¡Gilbert! –Antonio estaba gritándole al aire, iba a insistir una vez mas cuando se dio cuenta de que el albino ya había colgado, desanimado colgó el teléfono y se fue a la oficina.

Y la explicación del albino jamás llego

_Segunda excusa: Fui a ayudar a la vecina a arreglar su lavadora _

A los pocos días España volvió a llamar a Gilbert para pedirle una explicación al respecto, el teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que respondieran

–Bueno –dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

–Bueno–dijo el español– ¿Gilbert? ¿Eres tú? –cuestiono inseguro, esa voz le sonaba familiar pero no era la voz que deseaba escuchar

–No –dijo la voz– España, soy Feliciano ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado

–Ah, hola Feli –saludo Antonio– estoy bien, solo quiero saber donde esta Gilbert, tú ¿Cómo estas? –cuestiono amablemente

–Yo estoy bien– contesto el italiano– si buscas a Gilbert, fue a casa de la vecina a ayudarle con su lavadora porque no funcionaba bien –explico el italiano

–Ya veo –dijo Antonio– ¿Sabes si regresara pronto? –cuestiono

–No lo sé –dijo sinceramente el italiano– pero Gilbert se llevo su caja de herramientas, lo que quiere decir que tardara un rato ¿Le digo cuando vuelva que llamaste? –pregunto

–No, muchas gracias Feli –dijo el ibérico– Feliciano, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –cuestiono el hispano

–Si ¿Qué pasa, Antonio? –pregunto el italiano

– ¿Dónde vive la vecina? –cuestiono

Después de que Feliciano le diera la dirección de la vecina de Gilbert y darle las gracias por su amabilidad, Antonio colgó el teléfono y salió a buscar al albino para arreglar las cosas, quizás después de que hablaran podían ir a tomar una cerveza o algo, Antonio llego al edificio de departamentos al lado de la casa de Gilbert y pregunto por la señorita Margot Ende como la conocían los que vivían ahí.

Lo mandaron a la recepción del edificio donde lo esperaba un joven muy simpático y amable

–Disculpe joven –dijo Antonio -¿Podría decirme dónde vive la señorita Margot Ende, por favor? –pregunto

–La señorita Ende vive en el departamento 204, esta en el tercer piso, camina a la derecha por el pasillo, puede tomar el ascensor o las escaleras señor –indico el joven

–Muchas gracias –dijo Antonio despidiéndose del joven

Antonio tomo el ascensor, camino por el pasillo hasta el departamento marcado con el número 204 y toco suavemente la puerta

–Ya voy, ya voy –escucho decir a una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven alta y delgada, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, iba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camiseta negra de un concierto de Rammstein encima de otra de color gris.

–Disculpe señorita –dijo Antonio gentilmente– ¿Esta Gilbert Beilschmidt aquí? –pregunto– me dijeron que vino a ayudarla a reparar su lavadora –explico

– ¿Quién lo busca? –cuestiono la muchacha mirándolo fijamente

–Soy un amigo –dijo Antonio

–Gil ya se fue –dijo con simpleza la muchacha– arreglo la lavadora y se marcho a trabajar, me fue de mucha ayuda hoy –agrego sonriendo– siempre que se descompone la lavadora vine y me echa una mano hasta me acompaña a casa algunas veces después de la universidad

– ¿Dice que Gilbert se fue a trabajar? –pregunto el español ignorando una punzada de celos en su interior

–Si –asintió la muchacha– a una empresa de mensajería a pocas calles de aquí ¿Por qué? –cuestiono

–Nada en especial solo que Gilbert no me había mencionado nada al respecto, es todo –dijo el castaño– por casualidad ¿No sabes en donde queda? –cuestiono

–Esta a tres cuadras de aquí, doblas la izquierda luego a la derecha y pasas por una calle estrecha y ahí esta, creo que se llama _"La estrella de plata",_ es una mensajería –explico llanamente la de ojos azules

–Gracias por la información, creo que iré a buscarlo ahora–dijo Antonio despidiéndose de la chica

–Dile a Gil que en cuanto pueda le regreso la ropa que me presto y que puede quedarse a cenar y pasar la noche en la casa cuando guste –dijo la chica sonriendo y cerrando la puerta del departamento.

Antonio se quedo de piedra y después empezó a caminar rumbo a la mensajería, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con Gilbert.


	6. Búsquedas y escapes

Búsquedas y escapes

Gilbert ya había llegado al trabajo con cinco minutos de adelanto para evitar que le pusieran un retardo, había corrido con suerte esa vez pero no debía confiarse, compraría un teléfono con identificador de llamadas para evitarse la molestia de perder el tiempo atendiendo llamadas indeseadas cuando tenía que correr al trabajo, si eso haría.

Saludo a Annie con un movimiento de cabeza y una franca sonrisa matutina

–Hola preciosa –dijo cuando se acerco al tablero para recoger los paquetes que debía de entregar aquel día– ¿Tienes algo para mi? –pregunto

–Solo una sentencia que incluye un día bajo el sol, un fuerte olor a gasolina y tráfico pesado además de un montón de envíos de gente que nunca llegaremos a conocer –replico la rubia riendo– ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún plan, chico malo? –agrego siguiéndole el juego mientras le entregaba los paquetes

–Justo mi condena favorita –dijo Gilbert sonriendo y tomando los paquetes del mostrador al notar por el rabillo del ojo que alguien conocido entraba por la puerta su sonrisa se desvaneció– demonios –mascullo de pronto– ¿Qué hace él aquí?

– ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto la norteamericana preocupada por repentino cambio de humor de su amigo– ¿Qué hace quien aquí? –dijo confundida

Gilbert señalo con un discreto movimiento de cabeza a un hombre alto de cabello castaño corto, ligeramente revuelto y ojos verdes que acababa de entrar en la mensajería y parecía buscar alguien entre la gente que llenaba el lugar además de tener un cabreo impresionante en toda la pinta.

–Oh ya veo –dijo suavemente Annie– Dios mío, es un hombre increíblemente guapo ¿Es tu novio? –cuestiono mirándolo inquisitivamente

–No, es mi mejor amigo –dijo Gilbert estremeciéndose ligeramente– se llama Antonio y desde hace días me esta pidiendo que salga con él

–Y ¿Por qué no lo haces? –pregunto con curiosidad la chica– oh vamos _conejito bonito, _se nota que ese tipo es un chico bastante simpático y alegre además de estar como un tren y a menos que te haya pedido una cita no tienes porque estar nervioso –dijo mirándolo con compresión

–Pues… –titubeo el albino

–Oh por Dios –exclamo Annie abriendo los ojos de par en par– ¿Cuándo? –pregunto con la curiosidad al máximo

–El mismo día que España jugo contra Alemania en el mundial y le gano –explico Gilbert–esa noche Antonio me propuso ir a un bar para animarme porque Alemania había perdido el partido de futbol y de paso celebrar que su equipo había ganado, había mucha gente en el bar, demasiada quizás y él bebió mucho además de estar eufórico por que España pasaba de ronda en el mundial lo que causo que empezara a decir sandeces y antes de que me diera cuenta, Antonio estaba persiguiéndome por todo el establecimiento pidiéndome a gritos que saliera con él –finalizo el prusiano con un suspiro lleno de incertidumbre

–Bueno _conejito_ –dijo Annie en un intento por aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado en torno a ellos llamando a Gilbert por el apodo que le había puesto días atrás y que usaba cuando quería molestarlo un poco o pedirle algún favor y que él detestaba que usara– el hombre estaba ahogado de borracho, quizás no hablaba en serio –razono la chica aunque por el cabreo que se notaba ligeramente en aquel hombre probablemente hablaba en serio

–No creo –dijo Gilbert dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio– Antonio es muy terco cuando quiere algo y además no parecerá pero tiene un aguante al alcohol ligeramente arriba de lo normal es posible que cuando me dijo lo de la cita iba en serio –razono el albino

–Gilbert –llamo Annie– no te quiero asustar pero aquí viene tu "sombra pegadiza personal" –anuncio– será mejor que corras antes de que te vea _conejito_ –dijo la chica apurando al de ojos bermejos

–Pero Annie… – Gilbert vacilo un momento, no quería dejar sola a Annie peleando contra la "furia roja" española, Antonio podía ser agradable y cariñoso la mayor parte del tiempo pero Gilbert sabia por experiencia propia que cuando Antonio se cabreaba era mucho mejor correr que quedarse a presenciar la tormenta y aunque sabia que su compañera podía cuidarse sola en una situación así que prefería no correr riesgos.

Iba decirle todo aquello a Ann pero ella se encargo de controlar su nerviosismo lanzándole una mirada fría llena de impavidez y fiereza, la misma que usaba cuando a algunos clientes o trabajadores se ponían irritables, una mirada que mantenía a los alborotadores o a los quejosos a raya, esa mirada o esas actitudes eran poco frecuentes en la rubia debido a su carácter cordial y apacible pero una vez que la estadounidense decidía usarlas daba miedo, bastante miedo.

–Vete de una vez –dijo Annie serena– los paquetes no se entregaran solos y tu ruta es larga, por mi no te preocupes yo sabré arreglarme –al notar la tensión en la espalda de su compañero agrego– calma _conejito _todo ira bien, vete tranquilo yo te cubro 

–Gracias –dijo Gilbert– ¿Cómo podre pagarte todo lo que haces por mí, eh? –pregunto sonriendo – y por cierto deja de decirme _conejito_ –añadió con falso enojo en la voz

–Después te digo –dijo la chica– ahora vete

–Annie –llamo Gilbert

– ¿Qué quieres Gilbert? –cuestiono la joven

–Eres maravillosa y te amo –dijo Gilbert antes de tomar los paquetes del mostrador e ir corriendo al estacionamiento en busca de su moto.

Al poco rato Antonio se acerco al mostrador para peguntar por Prusia, una joven rubia estaba tras el tablero ojeando el contenido de un folder color azul oscuro, buscando facturas o algo parecido pensó el español.

–Disculpe señorita –dijo Antonio llamando la atención de la muchacha– estoy buscando a Gilbert Beilschmidt, me dijeron que trabaja aquí ¿Me podría decir si vino hoy a trabajar, por favor? –cuestiono el castaño

– ¿Quién lo busca? –pregunto la muchacha mirándolo atentamente

–Soy un amigo del señor Beilschmidt –dijo Antonio– es importante que hable con él ¿Me podría decir donde esta? –cuestiono

–Gilbert ya se fue, vino por los paquetes que corresponden a su trayecto y se marcho–dijo la muchacha con voz firme

– ¿Sabe a que hora termina su turno? –pregunto el ibérico

–No estoy segura –se sincero la joven– le toco la ruta mas larga de mensajería así que el termino de su turno varia de acuerdo al día y la cantidad de trafico que haya en la zona –explico

–Ya veo –murmuro el español– cuando regrese dígale que vine a buscarlo por favor –se despidió Antonio y salió del establecimiento decidido a no rendirse tan fácilmente la próxima vez que se cruzase con el albino


	7. Trabajo y más trabajo

Trabajo y más trabajo

Gilbert caminaba por el aparcamiento en un completo estado de nervios, empezaba a recriminarse fuertemente por haber dejado a su amiga y compañera de trabajo sola con un hombre propenso a los repentinos ataques_ ´yandere´_ pero sabia que debía de confiar en ella después de todo, Annie había tenido una infancia y una adolescencia difíciles creciendo en un pequeño barrio de los suburbios, rodeada de chicas envidiosas y algunas matonas que siempre querían molestarla o quitarle el dinero que tenía. Gilbert no estaba muy seguro al respecto de dejar a la rubia en un combate de ingenio a cielo abierto con un hispano mas cabreado que nunca pero de seguro Annie saldría bien parada de aquella situación.

Después de acomodar los paquetes en un compartimiento instalado en la parte trasera de la motocicleta, Gilbert se subió en el vehículo y partió rumbo a su destino. Le había tocado la ruta "_Flores del paraíso"_ una de las rutas mas largas –si no es que la única– de mensajería encargada a _"La estrella de plata". _

"_Flores del paraíso" _era una urbanización formada por dos colonias distintas, una conformada por departamentos y la otra compuesta de mansiones y residencias elegantes donde vivía la gente de clase alta o acomodada. Una de las colonias –la de las mansiones– se llamaba "_Brisa del mar"_ puesto que quedaba cerca de una playa a pocos kilómetros de ahí llena de gente estirada, señores muy serios y demasiado ocupados como para fijarse en el hombre que todos los días iba y venia trayendo y recogiendo paquetes a sus hogares, cuyas caprichosas hijas no paraban de mirarle con una sugestiva sonrisa en los labios e hijos que le dirigían algunos monosílabos, demasiado sumidos en sus mundos llenos de mujeres hermosas, automóviles ultimo modelo, alcohol y videojuegos, había algunas excepciones pero al prusiano no le agradaba demasiado estar ahí. Todo cambiaba al llegar a la siguiente colonia.

"_Calor de la tierra"_ era otra cosa, era una colonia formada por departamentos medianos y pisos pequeños habitados en su mayoría por activistas en pro del medio ambiente, de la libre expresión, de la libertad sexual, estudiantes –la mayoría becados– de distintas universidades publicas o privadas –si se llegaba dar el caso de dar el ancho con las buenas notas– cantantes de bar, pintores y escritores que apenas estaban escalando los primeros peldaños de la escalera del éxito, bohemios que recitaban poemas en algunos clubes contemporáneos a la medianoche y que después se quedaban soñando despiertos hasta el amanecer mientras se preguntaban si en todas partes mudo el cielo, el mar, la lluvia, las nubes, el viento o cualquier otra cosa que formara parte de la naturaleza o de la cotidianidad de la vida se veían o se sentían igual.

Gilbert sonreía divertido al imaginar las posibles respuestas a esas preguntas.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, aquellas personas le agradaban, eran gentes sencillas, sensibles, amables y alegres además de perseverante y paciente, quizás él fuera un narcisista egocéntrico pero le tenía mucho aprecio a las buenas cualidades y las buenas maneras, además de llevarse bien con casi todos los que ahí vivían, la gente lo saludaba, le ofrecía vasos de agua por si tenia sed, eran bastante considerados con él y a le gustaba mucho convivir con ellos cuando tenia tempo de sobra.

Esa mañana, Gilbert entrego los paquetes en _"Brisa del mar_" con su seriedad y cortesía acostumbradas, apenas y se fijaba en lo que pasaba por ahí después de todo la gente que vivía ahí apenas y lo notaba pero cuando llego a "Calor de la tierra" una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en su cara al reconocer a una muchacha alta de cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y un ligero tono acanelado en la piel: Salome.

Contaba veintidós años aunque no aparentaba mas de dieciséis, tenía una voz y una cara de ángel, sumadas a un cuerpo de diosa siempre disimulado por ropas de segunda mano que aunque viejas y gastadas eran resistentes y se veían en buen estado. Casi siempre tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura suelto dejando que algunos mechones jugaran con la brisa matutina, sus ojos se veían melancólicos y soñadores a la vez y siempre que hablaban una parte de ella parecía lejana como si estuviera vagando en otro mundo, en otro tiempo, en algún lugar donde el no pudiera llegar pero al que ella lo acercaba algunas noches de luna llena cuando los colores azulados y plateados de la luna parecían danzar un baile discreto, entrelazándose y separándose a lo largo de la noche estrellada antes de fundirse en las vísperas del amanecer.

Gilbert le traía a Salome todas las semanas paquetes y cartas de su madre y sus hermanos, quienes seguían orando por ella y cuidándola en la distancia aun después de que su padre montara en cólera al entrarse que había abandonado la carrera de derecho por una beca en una escuela de danza moderna y que trabajara de mesera en un bar par pagar sus estudios de danza.

–Buenos días _canela _–saludo Gilbert sonriente mientras paraba se apeaba junto a la acera en espera de la muchacha

–Buenos días _luna _–saludo la joven corriendo hacia él– ¿Traes alguna sorpresa para mi? –pregunto una vez que se hallo a su lado.

Por toda respuesta, Gilbert le tendió un paquete de tamaño mediano color café oscuro, objeto que la chica tomo agradecida

–Gracias Gil –dijo Salome suavemente– no sé que haría sin ti

–Nunca tendrás que averiguarlo –le dijo Gilbert sonriendo– sabes que siempre tendrás un pilar en que apoyarte en mi –aseguro el albino y agrego– será mejor que me vaya antes de que la gente se inquiete, hoy tengo mas paquetes para esta zona que de costumbre

–Esfuérzate mucho –dijo la joven despidiéndose del prusiano

Gilbert arranco la moto y se alejo. Estuvo toda mañana y buena parte de la tarde entregando y recibiendo paquetes cuyo punto de entrega estaba en zonas colindantes o lejanas a la suya. Gilbert estaba tan ocupado en esos momentos que el susto que le había dado Antonio en la mañana fue a parar al rincón del olvido de su memoria.

Mientras tanto en algún otro rincón del planeta, Antonio pensaba en Gilbert mientras terminaba de revisar unos papeles antes de salir de la oficina

–Algún día de estos te encontrare y me asegurare de que entiendas cuanto me importas Gilbo –le dijo Antonio al aire antes de salir de la oficina.

Tenia que empezar a pensar en un plan. Prusia no volvería a escapársele de nuevo por más que se metiera por debajo de la tierra.

Las cosas ya iban a ir en serio.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Quieren arrojarme tomates o algo? Como ven, las cosas ya van por terreno pedregoso e incierto, advierto que las excusas y los escapes de Gilbert seguirán pero ya empezaremos a ver a Antonio metido en su rol de ´Enamorado acosador´ mucho mas en serio además de la aparición de varios colados que tomaran diferentes bandos en cuanto a las opiniones se refiere respecto a esta una futura relación entre estos dos (Aclaro que no va a ver ningún personaje antagonista respecto a la posible relación España/Prusia solo opiniones divididas, ya saben unos de parte de Gilbo y otros de Tonio además de algunos indecisos). Habrá cambios de mentalidad y emocionales._

_Segundo punto a tratar. Gente desde ahora les aviso que estoy en exámenes y no me será posible actualizar por un tiempo indefinido no se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar en ponerme en orden antes de continuar estas y otras historias, además de que estoy trabajando en nuevos proyectos que requieren de mi total atención por ahora, posiblemente vendré cargado/a de nuevos proyectos para seguirlos molestando un largo rato además de que tratare de incursionar en otros fandoms –tranquilos, no voy a abandonar Hetalia todavía– _

_Tercer y último punto. Como ven Gilbert ha conseguido varias "amigas" en el entorno de su nuevo empleo. Quisiera intentar una pequeña escena amorosa de nuestro querido "escapista" con alguna de ellas pero necesito saber si ustedes están de acuerdo, aclaro por si les puse la mosca detrás de la oreja que esto no afectara en gran medida la trama del fic aunque puede haber algún cambio importante en la personalidad de los o en el desarrollo de los eventos en la historia._

_Si están de acuerdo ¿Con quien quieren que empareje a Gilbert? ¿Annie, Margot o Salome? Díganme lo que piensan dejándome un comentario, por favor. Sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes._

_Atte. _

_Naru _


	8. Confesiones, propuestas y alianzas

Confesiones, propuestas y alianzas

Antonio caminaba rumbo a casa de Francia, tenia que contarle su situación con Gilbert además de que quería pedirle consejo para llevar a cabo su plan para ganarse el corazón del germánico y de paso preguntarle al galo si sabia si Prusia no estaba interesado en alguien de momento ya que Francis era uno de los mejores amigos de Gilbert aparte de Elizabeth, Feliciano, Lovino, Manuel y él claro esta.

Tenia la mosca detrás de la oreja por la curiosidad ¿Acaso a Gilbert le gustaba alguien? ¿Tendría ya alguna novia? ¿Era esa la razón por la cual le daba largas para no salir con él? y ese fuera el caso ¿Debería de pensar seriamente en olvidarlo o todavía tendría alguna oportunidad?

Cuando llego a su destino, Antonio se acerco a la entrada, toco suavemente el timbre de la puerta y espero. Francis le abrió la puerta y le invito a pasar, después de ofrecerle un asiento y algo de tomar, invitación que Antonio acepto pues no sabia como exponerle sus problemas amorosos a Francis teniendo la boca tan seca como un zapato debido a los nervios que traía encima a causa de Prusia.

Francia, por su parte intuía que algo andaba mal con España no sabia muy bien la razón pero entreveía que tenia algo que ver con Gilbert debido a la cara que traía después de perseguir al albino por todo el bar del hotel donde se hospedaron en el mundial y la repentina desaparición social de Gilbert debido a razones todavía desconocidas para el.

–Antonio –dijo Francis– tienes muy mala cara, pareces inquieto ¿Paso algo malo? –cuestiono suavemente

Antonio esbozo una sonrisa triste y miro atentamente al rubio

– ¿Tanto se me nota? –replico el español en un murmullo

–Pues no pareces muy feliz que digamos –comento el francés con suavidad– dime ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? –inquirió preocupado

Antonio suspiro cansado. Francis lo había atrapado y ahora no le quedaba otro remedio más que confesar.

–Se trata de Gilbert –dijo Antonio en un suspiro

–Pensé que le habías pedido que saliera contigo ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho que no? –pregunto el de ojos azules

–No es eso –contesto Antonio– se lo pedí mientras lo perseguía pero se fue corriendo por el pasillo, encontré un camino para atajarlo, me metí en un cuarto a esperar que pasara por ahí, cuando lo vi pasar por donde yo estaba lo arrastre hasta adentro y…–Antonio se interrumpió, no sabia si Francis aprobaría su proceder

– ¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado luego? ¿Se has lo pedido ahí o ha pasado algo más? –cuestiono el galo

–No, no lo hice –dijo Antonio lamentándose– le di un beso en el cuello y lo acaricie un poco por encima de la ropa, creo que lo asuste

– ¿Él sabe que eras tú? –pregunto el francés inquieto

–No, no lo sabe porque oculte mi acento y por favor prométeme que no se lo dirás Francia –pidió el ibérico

–Antonio no es por criticarte ni nada pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que así no se hacen las cosas, piensa como debe de estar Prusia ahora, debe estar muriéndose de los nervios después del susto que le metiste, sabes muy bien que Gilbert no tolera bien los ataques de pánico después de lo de Iván y si Gilbert se entera le puedes decir adiós a la posibilidad de tener algo con él –le reconvino mirándolo serio

–Lo había olvidado –admitió el español apenado poniendo su cara de cachorro triste

–Ya, ya quita esa cara y dime si has llegado a algo con Prusia –dijo Francia cambiando de tema

–En realidad no –dijo Antonio apesadumbrado– por mas que le llamo me dice que tiene cosas que hacer, que está ocupado, que anda corto de tiempo, creo que me está evitando además de que últimamente ni siquiera levanta el teléfono cuando le llamo

–Cosa lógica –razono Francis

– ¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Antonio curioso

–Ponte en lugar de Gilbert –dijo Francis serio– imagina que estás en un lugar con tus amigos, te estás divirtiendo a lo grande y de repente sales corriendo porque a uno de tus amigos se le suben las copas y te pide una cita sin motivo aparente además de perseguirte por todo el lugar para que aceptes y encima cuando crees que estás a salvo, alguien a quien no conoces te manosea y te besa ¿Entiendes para donde voy o te lo explico con manzanas? –pregunto el de ojos azules mirándolo atentamente

–Dime lo que tengas que decirme de frente y déjate de tanto rollo Francia –dijo España molesto

–Gilbert te culpa inconscientemente por lo que paso, despistado –aclaro Francia en un suspiro y si se entera se va a molestar bastante y no te va a volver a hablar y si quieres una relación estable con él será mejor que le digas que fuiste tú quien lo asusto esa noche –agrego con expresión severa el rostro

Antonio se sintió algo intimidado por la expresión en la cara de su amigo pero sabía que tenía razón, tendría que decirle a Prusia la verdad tarde o temprano pero antes tenía que saber si podía llegar a tener algún chance con el albino pero para eso necesitaba ayuda, en primera porque no sabía donde se había metido el teutón, en segunda porque no sabia nada respecto a él desde hacia semanas, sabia donde trabajaba si pero no sabia nada mas al respecto, a que hora terminaba su turno, cuando tenia un día libre o vacaciones, donde y a hora podía atajarlo para tratar de que tan siquiera le aceptara una invitación a tomar un café después del trabajo, si tenia nuevos amigos o si estaba interesado en alguien que hubiera conocido mientras tanto, nada de nada y tercera, no podía acercarse a Gilbert para preguntarle pues si la teoría de Francia resultaba cierta, Gilbert saldría corriendo como si lo persiguiera una turba furiosa si lo veía acercarse a él o de seguro le colgaba el teléfono al primer "_hola_" si no le había puesto un identificador de llamadas al aparato y ni pensar en llamarle al móvil pues tenia su numero bloqueado lo mismo que en los mails en una clara actitud de "_Deja de acosarme por favor, yo no quiero nada mas contigo que lo que ya tenemos"_ . Menos mal que no podía ponerle una orden de restricción por las relaciones político-internacionales que mantenía con Ludwig pero aun así no le faltaba mucho para ponérsela.

Antonio sabía que tenía que tantear el terreno para ver si tenía posibilidades con Prusia todavía y si era así tenía que ir despacio para no asustar al albino otra vez si no quería que los perros de Alemania lo mordieran, que gilbird no le picotera los ojos, que Hungría lo aporreara con una de sus mejores –y mas resistentes– sartenes y que Feliciano no hablaría con los de la mafia para que lo fueran a "despachar" hasta Holanda. Tenia que estar seguro que valía la pena intentar acercarse sin tener que preocuparse de que Gilbert fuera a salir corriendo momentos después.

–Francis –llamo el hispano– quiero pedirte un favor –le dijo con calma aunque estaba desesperado por que aceptara su propuesta

–Déjame adivinar –dijo el francés con una expresión astuta en el rostro– quieres que te ayude a tantear el terreno con Gilbert ¿verdad, España? –añadió guiñándole un ojo con complicidad

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto asombrado el ibérico

–Pura intuición –contesto el francés sonriéndole sinceramente

–Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudas con Gilbert? –cuestiono el hispano devolviéndole el gesto

–Sólo si tú me haces un favor a mí también –expreso con cordialidad el francés

– ¿Qué clase de favor? –pregunto con curiosidad el castaño

–Ayúdame a conseguir una cita con Italia y yo intercedo a tu favor con Prusia –le pidió amablemente el rubio– lo hubiera hecho por mi mismo pero el problema es que Lovino últimamente no se le despega ni a sol ni a sombra –explico ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero

Antonio pensó en contarle lo que había visto en el bar aquella noche pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, en primera porque no sabía si esos dos ya hubieran establecido algo serio o si lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos se quedo en "_algo que nos llevaremos en silencio a la tumba"_, en segunda porque Francis podía pensar que estaba jugándole una mala pasada y en tercera porque con la vasta experiencia que tenia en asuntos amorosos, Antonio pensó que Francis se daría cuenta por si mismo.

–Te ayudare –dijo Antonio sonriéndole con compresión pues al fin de al cabo estaban en igualdad de condiciones

–Gracias –dijo el francés sonriéndole con gratitud

Cuando salió de la casa del rubio, Antonio sonrió ampliamente, ya tenia a su primer aliado en su plan para conquistar a Gilbert.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a bordo de una góndola debajo del puente los suspiros y amparados por la oscuridad Lovino y Feliciano se juraban lealtad, respeto y sinceridad mutua además de un amor inconmensurable que esperaban que durara para toda la vida.

–Yo Lovino Vargas –dijo Romano con voz trémula– te prometo a ti Veneciano amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi existencia o hasta que alguno de los dos decida acabar con esta unión por algún motivo irreconciliable –finalizo poniéndole Feliciano un dije en el cuello con una pequeña "L" grabada en el.

–Y yo Feliciano Vargas –dijo Feliciano suavemente– te prometo a ti Romano amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi existencia o hasta que alguno de los dos decida acabar con esta unión por algún motivo irreconciliable –dijo Feliciano poniéndole a su vez un dije con una pequeña "F" grabada en el

Después se besaron con las manos entrelazadas y la luna como único testigo de su clandestina y secreta unión.

"_Dios perdónanos a ambos pero no podemos evitar amarnos mas allá de los vínculos de sangre muéstranos tu indulgencia y no nos castigues por favor_" pensaron ambos italianos antes de quedarse tomados de las manos largo rato viendo los matices de colores reflejados en los cristales irisados del Rialto a esa hora de la noche.

* * *

_Hola gente, aquí está un capitulo mas de esta historia recién salido del horno. Como aplazaron mis exámenes debido a causas de fuerza mayor, me he permitido dejar los apuntes un rato para traerles esto. Como ven, Antonio ya consiguió su primer aliado en su plan para conquistar el corazón de Ore-sama ¿Qué tendrá en mente de ahora en adelante ahora que cuenta con el apoyo de Francis? _

_Con respecto a la parte de los italianos, hice esa mención en el capitulo por si se preguntaban que paso con esos dos y si creen que está será su ultima aparición, quiero informarles que ellos jugaran un papel importante en la futura relación España/Prusia._

_A propósito, la votación sigue abierta para los que quieran una pequeña escena romántica de Gilbert con alguna de sus "amigas" ¿a quien quieren como pareja –momentánea– para Gilbert? ¿Annie, Margot o Salome? Hasta ahora Margot y Salome llevan un voto cada una. Queda un capitulo mas antes de que escoja a la chica que será la acompañante y consejera de Gilbert en esta batalla por evitar a "la pasión española" ¿Quién será? Ustedes deciden. _


	9. El intermediario

El intermediario

Francia estuvo el resto de día pensando en como plantearle la idea de una posible futura relación amorosa con España en la cabeza a Gilbert sin que este se asustara o sospechara algo, era un asunto sumamente importante y debía manejarse con mucha delicadeza y tacto.

El primer paso era acercarse al prusiano para tantear el terreno, debía de ser flexible en ese aspecto y darle confianza y seguridad al teutón para que fuera completamente franco al respecto ya que sabia por experiencia que la gente hablaba mas sobre lo que preocupaba si uno se mostraba abierto a escuchar al otro y no se presionaba mas de lo debido se obtenían mejores resultados que si forzaba a la persona en cuestión a hablar sobre eso además de que si forzaba las cosas no solo no conseguiría la información que necesitaba sino que Gilbert podría sospechar sobre sus verederas intenciones y mentir o no decir nada en el peor de los casos, lo que seria malo para sus propósitos.

El segundo paso era que, con base a lo dicho por Gilbert en su conversación España y él idearan un plan para que el ibérico se acercase al albino y le hablara de sus buenas intenciones para con su persona. Al pensar en esto, Francis se prometió así mismo no contarle a Antonio más de lo estrictamente necesario por si lo que Gilbert le llegara a contar fuera muy privado y no quisiera que nadie mas lo supiera, posición que Francis respetaba mas de lo que otros creían. Por que a pesar de todo, Gilbert era amigo suyo y no estaría bien traicionar su confianza o hablar de algo que no le correspondía, algo que jamás haría por respeto a la intimidad de Gilbert y por respeto a sus largos años de amistad, algo que Francis no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar por ningún motivo.

Él sabia desde hace mucho que a Antonio le gustaba Gilbert, lo intuía desde que Gilbert volvió de pelear contra Iván de la guerra, donde fue hecho prisionero por el ejercito rojo, nunca en su vida vio a Antonio tan preocupado como la noche en la que Gilbert regreso de aquel infierno y lo llevaron al hospital para curar sus heridas antes de que se infectaran además de atenderle un brazo fracturado y la innaturalmente fiebre que presentaba en esos momentos.

Recordó la cara de espanto que pusieron Hungría, Austria y Alemania al ver a Gilbert entrar por la puerta tambaleante, con el brazo derecho inutilizado, cojeando al andar y cubierto de sangre y moretones. Recordó el ataque de histeria de Antonio cuando Prusia le pidió que lo matara ya que no quería seguir viviendo por que Rusia lo había vuelto, según sus propias palabras _una puta de mierda_, recordó cuando le dijo a Alemania temblando por la calentura que Italia tenia razón, que no eran invencibles y que había hecho bien rompiendo su alianza y yéndose con el enemigo pues eso no era cobardía, era simple sentido común, recordó las lágrimas de Italia cuando Gilbert le dijo que era mas fuerte y valiente de lo que pensaba ya que estaba hecho de _materia dura_, que era libre de odiarlos a su hermano y él por hacerle lo que le hicieron y que si ese era el caso, lo entendía por completo, Feliciano le dijo que no tenia nada por que odiarlo y que se mejorara para que pudieran comer pasta y patatas juntos muy pronto incluso sonrió antes de marcharse de la habitación a pesar de la tristeza y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos para después derrumbarse llorando en los brazos de Romano soltando gemidos que parecían el lamento de un coyote desangrándose después de un lucha a muerte.

Si ese había sido el comienzo del cariño más allá de una simple amistad se había ido extendiendo con el paso de los días, de los meses, de los años, de noches interminables de juerga, de secretos y confesiones, de juegos aparentemente "_inocentes_" completamente ebrios pues como México sentencio una noche en un bar después de una junta: _"Entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma"_ y no pudo darle mas que la razón a ciegas, él lo sabia, siempre lo supo, Antonio amaba a Gilbert solo faltaba esperar el tiempo necesario para que se diera cuenta por si mismo y dejara de fantasear con Romano.

Fue por esa misma razón que dejo a Gilbert por la paz cuando se dio cuenta de que él también iba por el mismo camino, en primera por su lealtad hacia Antonio, en segunda por su aprecio hacia Gilbert y la unidad del "_Bad Friends Trio"_ pues si Antonio y él terminaban peleando por Gilbert, el vinculo entre los tres se rompería para siempre y eso no lo podría soportar jamás y en tercera, por él mismo, porque Francia se conocía así mismo lo suficiente como para saber que lo suyo con el albino de ojos carmesí no iba a llegar a ningún lado porque de seguro lo iba a terminar engañando con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente, Gilbert sufriría muchísimo, ambos terminarían peleando por su falta de compromiso y con el corazón roto, no volverían a tener la misma confianza de antes, Gilbert perdería su fe en el amor además de que ¿Cómo puedes tener una relación estable con alguien si tu peor enemigo eres tú mismo por algo que no puedes ni quieres cambiar? Gilbert era una buena persona a pesar de todos sus defectos y no se merecía aquello, Gilbert merecía una persona que lo pudiera querer por entero, algo mejor de lo que él pudiera llegar a ofrecerle jamás, alguien dulce, cariñoso y considerado que lo tratara como era debido. Alguien como Antonio.

Fue por eso que lo sermoneo tanto cuando supo lo que había pasado entre ellos, fue por eso que acepto ayudar a Antonio, pues en realidad la petición que le había hecho al español sobre Italia le traía sin cuidado, sabía que eso solo era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado, fue por esa razón, por su amor hacia ese hombre de cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos rojos que se rindió antes de empezar.

"_Sólo has lo correcto" _ pensó el francés antes de coger el teléfono y llamar a Gilbert. El aparato sonó tres veces antes de que respondieran

–Bueno –dijo el germano al otro lado de la línea

–Hola Gilbert –saludo el galo– ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto

–Francis ¡hombre, que bueno que llamas! No te has olvidado de Ore-sama ¿verdad? –pregunto el albino riendo

–La verdad es que estuve a punto de hacerlo –dijo el francés y sonrió ligeramente al escuchar al de ojos bermejos gruñir al otro lado de la línea– era broma, era broma no te alteres, como sea, quería saber si tienes tiempo libre esta noche Gil –agrego el francés mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo veraniego teñido de tonos rojizos y rosáceos típico de aquella época del año.

– ¿Para hacer que? –pregunto el germano

–Tú sabes, salir a beber, charlar, si se puede ver una película –dijo el rubio

–Hm Fran, no sé si pueda, es comienzo de semana y he conseguido trabajo en una mensajería, por lo que estaré más ocupado que si Dios quiere –dijo Gilbert

– ¡Vamos Prusia! –exclamo el galo– mi jefe me ha dado tiempo libre para matar y Antonio no puede acompañarme al bar con lo ocupado que esta últimamente y no me apetece estar solo hoy ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes? –pregunto suavemente el francés

–Está bien –accedió– si termino temprano te acompañare, yo te aviso –dijo Gilbert y colgó el teléfono y se quedo pensando si debía aceptar la invitación de Francis para ir a beber después de todo era martes uno de los días de jornadas laborales mas pesados en la mensajería, él tenia asignada la ruta mas larga y no sabia si podría salir temprano de su turno para ir a beber y pasar un buen rato con Francia, un buen rato que dicho sea de paso le hacia mucha falta. Pero él era un mensajero profesional y los mensajeros profesionales no dejaban el trabajo a medias para irse a beber con los amigos ¡Claro que no! Ellos se quedaban hasta terminar la jornada laboral con todas las de la ley, por más que tuvieran ganas de tomarse una helada cerveza con los amigos, y hablar sobre sus vidas, hacer bromas, coquetear con una chica –o chico en su defecto– de buen ver, divertirse sanamente…

Llegando a ese punto, Gilbert levanto la tapa de su móvil y busco el número del francés en la agenda y acto seguido lo bajo ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡No, no, no! No llamaría a Francia. Él tenía que trabajar y además no tenía a alguien que lo cubriera en lo que quedaba de su turno, quisiera o no quisiera tenía que quedarse.

Pero por otra parte… ¡Diablos! Gilbert se maldijo a si mismo una y otra vez, estaba seguro de que de haber una pared cerca habría estrellado su cabeza contra ella ¡Dios! Estaba hecho un lio, de repente alguien levemente toco su hombro, Gilbert estaba a punto de despotricar contra esa persona que osaba interrumpir su ataque de nervios cuando se encontró frente a frente con ella.

–Oye –le dijo la chica preocupada– ¿Estás bien? –pregunto

–Si –dijo Gilbert sonriendo– solo tengo un mal momento

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto la joven con curiosidad, después de todo Gilbert era uno de sus mejores amigos

–Un amigo me invito a beber con él hoy pero no puedo ir aunque deseo hacerlo, hay demasiado trabajo por aquí para perder el tiempo vagando de bar en bar –dijo Gilbert

–Yo te podría ayudar con eso –declaro alegremente la chica– acabo de entrar a trabajar aquí y podría cubrirte ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres? –pregunto

– ¿Tú? ¿Trabajando aquí, conmigo? –cuestiono incrédulo el albino– ¡eso es genial! –exclamo feliz alzando a la muchacha en brazos riendo como un niño pequeño– puedes cubrirme si quieres, mi ruta es la mas larga pero solo quedan unas cuantas personas a quienes entregar paquetes ¿segura de que estarás bien tú sola? No me importaría quedarme a terminar mi turno y después podríamos ir a celebrar que seremos compañeros de trabajo –dijo Gilbert depositando a la joven con cuidado en el suelo.

–No te inquietes Gilbert, estaré bien –aseguro la chica– has trabajado mucho y muy duro últimamente, mereces salir a divertirte un rato y si quieres podemos celebrar mas tarde ¿Te parece bien? –pregunto sonriendo

–Si y muchas gracias –dijo Gilbert– nos veremos mas tarde –aseguro y se fue corriendo a llamar a Francis.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando al cabo de una hora, ambos se encontraron en el bar entre bromas, copas y risas se pusieron al corriente de la vida del otro y todo estaba bien hasta que Francia hizo la pregunta que había estado callando toda la velada:

–Gilbert ¿Estás interesando en alguien por ahora?

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –replico el prusiano entre risas provocadas por el alcohol

–Es solo curiosidad –contesto el francés con cuidado de que Gilbert no sospechara nada

–La verdad es que si –dijo Gilbert– veras, hay una chica y me agrada muchísimo, es agradable, inteligente y divertida, me la paso muy bien con ella –confeso riendo y miro su reloj– ¡Dios mío! –agrego al ver lo tarde que era– lo siento Fran, ya debo irme, mañana debo trabajar y además le prometí a alguien volver temprano a casa –dijo el albino levantándose de la butaca donde estaba sentado y saliendo del bar

– ¿La promesa se la hiciste a la chica que te gusta? –pregunto Francis acompañándolo a salida

–Puede ser –dijo Gilbert y se fue caminando hacia el estacionamiento del bar donde tenia estacionada su motocicleta,

Lo último que Francis vio antes de abandonar el lugar fue a Prusia corriendo a abrazar la figura de una mujer antes de que ambos se montaran en la moto y se los tragara la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

_Esta corto gente pero es lo que tengo. Última oportunidad de votar ¿Quién será la cómplice amorosa de Gilbert en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Annie, Margot o Salome? Recuerden que la votación está a punto de cerrar. Por otro lado, Francis ¿Qué hará? ¿Hablara o callara? Dejen muchos comentarios si desean saberlo, hasta luego. Atte. Naru _


	10. Dudas y conversaciones

Dudas y conversaciones

Después de salir del bar, Francia había ido directamente a su hogar pensando todavía en su conversación con Prusia, Gilbert se escuchaba muy feliz y tranquilo hablando de esa chica quienquiera que fuera y el rubio se alegraba sinceramente por ello pero por otro lado lo ponía a él en un grave dilema pues había quedado con Antonio en contarle lo que Gilbert pudiera decirle sobre su vida amorosa aquella velada para que este pudiese saber si tenia alguna posibilidad de conquistar al albino.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Hablar para que Antonio hiciera el intento de cortejar al prusiano o callarse para que Gilbert fuera feliz con quien eligiera? Francia analizo ambas opciones con cuidado. Antonio había dejado en claro que quería algo serio con Prusia y que de veras lamentaba su traspié al respecto por lo tal vez decirle lo que había conversado con Gilbert fuera lo mas sensato ya que existía la posibilidad de que aquello terminara bien si el español no volvía a meter la pata. Pero Gilbert había mencionado que le gustaba una chica y tal vez tuviera una oportunidad de tener una relación sentimental con dicha joven por lo que intervenir seria algo muy desfavorable para el albino y algo muy doloroso para el español.

Después de pasar la noche en blanco dándole vueltas al asunto Francis decidió hablar con Antonio para decirle lo estrictamente necesario y que el ibérico tomara una decisión sensata en concordancia con lo que iba a contarle después de eso trataría de mantenerse al margen interviniendo solamente si lo consideraba necesario. Era lo mejor y lo más sensato que podía hacer ya que no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguno de los dos.

A la mañana siguiente Francis llamo a Antonio y quedaron para hablar sobre el tema mientras tomaban un café.

Antonio se dirigía a una cafetería en el centro de la cuidad de Barcelona, estaba nervioso y miles de dudas pasaban por su mente ¿De que habrían hablado Francia y Prusia? ¿Gilbert le habría mencionado? ¿Le gustaría alguien? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad? Sus nervios aumentaban conforme se acercaba al establecimiento pero se obligo a si mismo a permanecer sereno tendría las respuestas a sus dudas en poco tiempo si es que Francis llegaba puntual a la entrevista. Para sorpresa suya, Francia ya estaba en el lugar sentado en una de las mesas esperándolo con un cappuccino frente a el. Antonio camino hasta la mesa en la que se hallaba el galo se sentó delante de el y pidió un café con leche mientras la bebida llegaba Francia decidió hablar.

–Antonio hable con Gilbert ayer –dijo Francis rompiendo el silencio

– ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dijo algo sobre mí? ¿Le gusta alguien? –pregunto el castaño ansioso–dime algo por favor Francia

–Calma hombre tranquilo –dijo el francés intentando tranquilizar al ibérico– no te emociones demasiado y haz una pregunta a la vez que me estás mareando

–Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpo el de ojos verdes– sólo dime que te dijo Gilbert Francis por favor –pidió

–De acuerdo –dijo el francés– para empezar Gilbert no me dijo mucho, pregunto si estabas bien pero nada más –finalizo el francés con calma

– ¿Te dijo si estaba interesado en alguien? –pregunto Antonio con curiosidad

–Menciono a una chica, no me dijo su nombre o de donde la conoce, sólo dijo que ella era agradable y que se la pasaba bien a su lado –dijo el rubio

– ¿Crees que tengo que dejarlo tranquilo? –cuestiono el de ojos verdes

–Esa decisión no me corresponde perro si lo amas debes dejar que Gilbert decida con quien ser feliz –respondió el galo

–Yo lo quiero y quiero estar con él –dijo Antonio– no sé todavía si Prusia va en serio con esa chica o con cualquier otra persona, si es así lo dejare por la paz pero quiero que sepa lo que siento por él – agrego decidido

– ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? –pregunto Francia

–Ya que Gilbert no quiere verme por ahora no me queda mas que seguirlo sin que se de cuenta –dijo España– es la única forma que se me ocurre de averiguar lo que necesito saber –añadió ante la inquieta mirada de Francia

–Pasar tanto tiempo con Rusia te esta haciendo daño Tonio –dijo el francés– tal vez no sea muy correcto que hagas eso –advirtió

–Puede ser que así sea pero es mi única opción –dijo el castaño de ojos verdes– esta decidido me convertiré en su sombra

–Si eso deseas esta bien –dijo resignado el galo– aunque te equivocas en algo España

– ¿En que? –replico el hispano

–Siempre hay otras opciones pero tú sabes lo que haces aunque espero que no termines lamentando lo que estas haciendo –dijo Francia saliendo del local

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar dos personas conversaban antes de ir al trabajo

–Estoy muy nerviosa ¿Estás seguro de que lo hare bien? –pregunto la chica mientras se acomodaba el uniforme

–Lo harás bien, te lo aseguro –dijo Gilbert sonriendo cálidamente esperando darle confianza a la chica

–Gracias por confiar en mi Gilbert –dijo la chica devolviendo el gesto

–Te lo has ganado –aseguro el prusiano– y te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio: estoy muy feliz de que seas mi nueva compañera de trabajo

– ¿Sólo eso? –cuestiono riendo la joven

–También que seas una de mis mejores amigas –aclaro Gilbert riendo– vámonos o se nos hará tarde –apremio caminando hacia la puerta

–Espera Gilbert –exclamo la joven

– ¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono el albino

–El cuello de tu camiseta esta chueco –dijo la chica acercándose a él y arreglándole la camiseta

–Gracias –musito Gilbert saliendo de la casa

–De nada –replico ella siguiéndolo

–Buena suerte hoy Gilbert

–Buena suerte igual mí querida _Salome _–repuso el albino echando a andar la moto con la chica firmemente agarrada a su espada

* * *

_Hola gente, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento a quienes no les guste que ponga a Salome como compañera amorosa para Gilbert pero de todos los votos que recibí ella tuvo dos y las otras sólo uno –y eso fue por que la misma persona voto dos veces para pesar mío–, como ven las cosas ya van por terreno escabroso y al parecer las cosas se podrán mas serias a partir de ya._

_Otro punto importante a tratar mis querido/as lectores/as. Los reviews. _

_No sé que pasa pero en capitulo anterior recibí un solo comentario, eso me puso triste como no tienen una idea. Me esfuerzo mucho por estudiar para los exámenes que tengo en puerta y al mismo tiempo actualizar mis historias, no pido nada a cambio sólo me gustaría que me dejaran uno o dos comentarios para saber si mis historias son interesantes, tienen buena calidad, son creativas, me hace falta mejorar en algo o en el peor de los casos debería dejar de hacer esto, no sé. _

_Creo que si las cosas siguen así me veré obligado/a a descontinuar el fic o borrarlo definitivamente de mi perfil de historias, la verdad no me gustaría tener que hacer esto ya que dejar los proyecto a medias me parece una falta de responsabilidad por parte del escritor hacia los lectores y yo en lo personal detesto eso. No es que haya tomado una decisión definitiva aún únicamente los estoy poniendo sobre aviso al respecto así que para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto lo pondré así: si no recibo más de un review en este capitulo pondré ´Dándote largas´ en paro permanente para después borrarlo de mi cuenta y no volverlo a subir nunca a ningún lado, lo siento por la gente que sigue este fic pero así están las cosas. _

_Yo no me voy a quedar sin dormir, tomar notas a escondidas en clase, tener la cabeza en las nubes y pasar mas de una hora frente a una pagina en blanco imaginando y especificando los detalles de un fic que no va tener ningún comentario porque –y disculpen si suena cruel– todo el esfuerzo que se aplica al hacer esto no sirve de nada. Cuando uno recibe un comentario por simple que sea se alegra porque sabe que alguien le gusta lo que uno hace pero cuando eso no pasa todo el esfuerzo, las horas sin dormir, los regaños por no poner atención en clase, los bloqueos creativos no valieron para nada porque nadie se molesto en decirte si lo hiciste estuvo bien, mal, aburrido, interesante, etc. Dicho con sencillez –y brutalidad– a nadie le importo._

_A veces y lo reconozco leo historias sin dejar un comentario, esto generalmente es por falta de tiempo pero normalmente un comentario en las historias que leo ¿Por qué? Porque es una forma de decirle a esa persona que se tomo el tiempo, a veces cortado de tomarse un rato para escribir algo que considero que podía compartir con otros, es una muestra de que yo en particular respeto y aprecio lo que hace, lo mismo pasa cuando hago una critica, intento ser lo mas imparcial y constructivo/a posible porque deseo que lo que hago se respete, que se me indiquen mis fallos de buena manera, si es que llego a tenerlos para que eso me haga crecer como escritor/a, no que se mande a la porra todo mis esfuerzo o se me digan insultos por lo que hago._

_Así que ya saben gente, si no desean que este fic desaparezca y no vuelva nunca tómense dos minutos y déjenme un comentario, nada les cuesta, piensen que me ayuda a saber si hago un buen trabajo y me motiva para actualizar mas rápido. Aprieten el botón azul, es gratuito y harán a alguien feliz cuando sepa que su trabajo o pasatiempo como escritor no es en vano. Respetuosamente. Naruko ninja z. _


	11. La novia

La novia

En la tarde del día siguiente España comenzó su labor de vigilancia, empezó a seguir a Gilbert desde que este había iniciado su hora de descanso para comer un pequeño restaurante cerca de su ruta de trabajo, un lugar simpático para almorzar a decir verdad admitió el hispano mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de atrás del local. Antonio llevaba puesto un sombrero, una gabardina y lentes oscuros un intento por pasar desapercibido además de una pequeña libreta escondida detrás un libro pues planeaba hacerse pasar como un poeta con una mala racha si algún curioso se acercaba a preguntarle que hacia allí.

Después de apuntar la fecha y la hora en una hoja en blanco de su libreta Antonio escribió:

_Inicio de mi investigaci__ó__n_

_Nombre clave del objetivo: __Cebada _

_Estado del objetivo: Solo __–__aunque parece algo inquieto, como si esperase a alguien__–_

_Cebada ha estado sentado en su mesa mirando con atención la calle por el ventanal, removiéndose un poco un par de veces mientras bebe un refresco de un vaso de cristal frente a él ¿Cuál será el motivo de este comportamiento? Creo que dentro de poco lo averiguare. _

Dos minutos después una chica de piel acanelada entro en restaurante y Antonio observo atentamente como el albino se levantaba para recibirla y la forma en la que se saludaban y hablaban entre ellos. Escribió:

_Cebada ha saludado a una __chica misteriosa__ que acaba de entrar en el establecimiento, es bastante bonita y por lo visto ambos parecen llevarse muy bien, es difícil definir por ahora que tipo de relación tienen, parecen que comparten una relación laboral, quizás son amigos o tal vez sólo sean conocidos que han quedado para comer, aunque viendo bien su manera de interactuar entre si eso es poco probable. Esperare un poco mas a ver si logro obtener alguna otra pista de su relación._

Antonio sintió algo de apetito y le pidió un joven mesero que pasaba por su mesa un plato de ensalada de tomate, cuando este llego Antonio comenzó a comer con avidez pues desde temprano no probaba bocado alguno y prácticamente había salido de su casa en ayunas ese día. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista hacia donde estaban sentados Gilbert y su misteriosa acompañante vio que compartían una salchicha y sonreían mientras comían, no encontrando signos de alarma todavía, Antonio volvió a concentrarse en su ensalada pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba el prusiano se quedo helado: Gilbert y la chica se besaban con hambre.

Los ojos parecieron salírsele de las orbitas y su corazón se detuvo en su pecho antes de empezar a latir dolorosamente contra sus costillas mientras sentía que en su interior se expandía un frio inmenso que le quemo las mejillas poniéndolas de un color rojizo tan intenso que cualquiera que lo viera podría pensar que tenia fiebre antes de ponerse tan pálido como un muerto, su respiración era agitada, quería salir corriendo pero sentía paralizadas las piernas, quería gritar pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno, quería estar lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Como autómata termino de comer su ensalada, con mano trémula escribió algo en su libreta, recogió sus cosas pago la cuenta y salió del restaurante a paso lento como si estuviera perdido, choco contra un joven en la salida quien le reclamo su despiste y le insulto por lo bajo pero el español apenas le presto atención.

Antonio vio a Gilbert y a la chica subiéndose a una motocicleta mientras el albino reía abiertamente encantado con algo que la muchacha había dicho y la miraba embelesado antes de que ambos se perdieran de vista en la carretera.

Antonio no supo como llego a su casa ese día, como llamo a su jefe y le conto que algo que había comido le había sentado mal y necesitaba descansar, que mañana terminaba de arreglar su papeleo, como se quito el gabán, el sobrero y los lentes oscuros, como llego a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama boca abajo y como antes de darse cuenta se quedo dormido mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Y la libreta, que el español había dejado caer a medio camino a su habitación yacía abierta en el suelo y en ella se podía leer lo siguiente:

_Fin de mi investigación _

_Nombre clave del objetivo: Cebada _

_Estatus del objetivo: no disponible_

_Cebada se ve muy feliz con esa chica, se han besado y parecen muy felices juntos, se nota que son muy unidos y seguramente tienen una relación sentimental, me siento terriblemente mal y siento cierto resentimiento contra esa joven aunque no la conozco de nada pero no deseo hacer infeliz a nadie, él me odiaría si intervengo y ella no se merece eso por mas molesto que este en estos momentos, por el bien de ambos he decido claudicar y dejarlo en paz._

_Tomate _

* * *

_Hola gente, como ven esta historia continua y quiero agradecer especialmente a Alice Kirkland por levantarme el animo y a Zusammen por tocarme las narices y amenazar con contratar a Juan flanagan para encontrarme y hacerme terminar el fic aunque sea a marchas forzadas además de volver mi vida una condena si me atrevo a borrar el fic ¡gracias niñas por el apoyo! Y Alice, no te inquietes Prusia volverá a ser el egocéntrico genial de siempre dentro de poco, perdona si al principio lo puse muy escurridizo pero si no lo ponía así el fic ya no iba tener mucho chiste que digamos y además no iba tener sentido con Antonio encima dándole lata a Gilbert si su increíble persona no se hacia del rogar un poco ¿o si? _

_Este capitulo en especial me ha dejado un poco de mal sabor de boca porque en general soy fan de España y no me gusta verlo triste, en lo personal el Prusia/España me parece una pareja bastante buena además de que creo que Antonio pega con medio mundo –alguien me quiere decir por favor, ¿Quién mando a Himuraya-sama a hacer a España tan galán y adorable? Porque a esa persona de le tiene que hacer un altar por verdad de Dios que si–. Pero hablando con seriedad ¿Antonio de veras se rendirá? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Gilbert y Salomé de verdad son novios o Antonio malinterpreto todo? Si desean saberlo estén muy pendientes de esta historia porque aun queda mucho por contar sobre estos dos, hasta luego. Naru _


	12. ¿Qué hace falta?

Principio del formulario

¿Qué hace falta?

Antonio despertó varias horas después, se sentía mareado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el corazón, el ibérico pensó en la escena que acababa de presenciar horas antes.

_Un beso entre Gilbert y esa joven tan guapa, un beso entre esos dos con la boca llena de comida, no era un beso de pico, de apenas un roce como los que se daba con Francis a veces cuando jugaban estando ebrios no, era un beso, en serio, un beso hambriento ardoroso, pasional, un beso marcado por la necesidad de poseer. Un beso de amantes…como los que él quería darle y ¿Por qué no? Recibir de vuelta._

Suficiente pensó Antonio era mas que suficiente, tenia que olvidarse de Prusia, olvidarse para siempre de la idea de una posible relación amorosa con Gilbert Beilschmidt desde ya, no tenia caso ponerse a sufrir por un imposible, porque eso era Gilbert para él un imposible.

En ese momento Antonio noto que su ropa estaba sucia y cubierta de mugre, de seguro se había manchado en algún lugar camino a casa y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, bueno no era nada que una buena ducha y poner a funcionar la lavadora no pudieran arreglar además tal vez podría sacarse a Gilbert de la cabeza un rato, si eso haría.

Antonio saco una muda de ropa de un cajón de la cómoda, la dejo sobre la cama y se dirigió al baño, una vez ahí se despojo de sus vestimentas y se metió en la ducha. El agua fría cayéndole en la cabeza y refrescándolo por entero fue como una bendición, acto seguido el ibérico se lavo el cabello, se refregó el cuello, los brazos, el torso, y mas abajo.

En algún momento si quererlo realmente, Antonio se imagino como seria compartir la ducha con la persona que mas quería en el mundo, el rostro de Prusia apareció fugazmente en su mente haciéndolo fruncir el ceño pero que demonios, desde que se había dado cuenta de que Gilbert le atraía había intentado imaginarse como seria estar compartiendo la ducha y otras cosas con él sin conseguirlo por completo y aunque sabia que Gilbert no estaba libre, nada le podía impedir que usara su imaginación un poco, Antonio sabia que nunca pasaría algo así entre ellos pero ya estaba lastimado ¿Qué importaba si se lastimaba aún mas? ¿Qué importaba que fuera un maldito masoquista? ¿A quien le importaba él? A la persona a quien realmente quería interesarle seguramente no, después de todo, _él_ ya tenia con quien _entretenerse_.

Lentamente, muy lentamente se imagino que Prusia estaba con él en la ducha, ayudándolo a limpiarse y esperando que él hiciera lo mismo con su grandiosa persona, como solía decirle antes de que se lo tragase la tierra y se ligara a una bonita. Vio con mucha claridad sus cabellos claros, sus ojos escarlatas, nariz mediana, boca, grande, piel lechosa y cuerpo bien formado con músculos fuertes y definidos, tan cubierto de mugre y sudor como el suyo y que se aseaban mutuamente y le había llegado el turno de asear al germano. Antonio imagino lavaba con delicadeza el cabello del albino antes de pasar a su pecho y brazos, enjuagar e ir mas abajo mientras Gilbert decía que ahí no, que le daba cosquillas y reía por lo bajo mientras le decía que era un pervertido y que tanto tiempo con Francis le estaba afectado demasiado, Antonio a su vez se reía y le preguntaba cuantas cosquillas sentía ahí mientras se acercaba al germano y lo besaba…

Un repentino ardor provocado por un poco de champú metiéndose en uno de sus ojos lo obligo a parar su _´sueño mojado´ _con cierto prusiano que en eso momentos no lo volteaba a ver ni por error, Antonio se enjuago los ojos y arreglo cierto ´_problema_´ con sus zonas bajas, una vez resuelto se enrollo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió de la ducha.

Mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla Antonio se miro atentamente en espejo del baño y se pregunto que le hacia falta para que alguien como Gilbert lo volteara a mirar ¿Un par de tetas? ¿Buenas piernas? ¿Tener firme la retaguardia? ¿Cabellos largos como una cortina de seda? ¿Qué le hacia falta para que Gilbert lo mirara por lo menos cinco minutos sin salir corriendo después, sin dar excusas tontas? ¿Qué le hacia falta para poder invitarle siquiera un café? Y ¿Se fijaría Prusia en él si fuera una mujer? Antonio bufo frustrado y salió del baño. ´_Olvídalo_, se dijo a si mismo _es parte del pasado_´.

Acto seguido fue a su habitación y se vistió antes de volverse a tumbar en la cama otra vez y volverse a dormir. En sus sueños vio a Gilbert, tomaban un café mientras conversaban y reían, como antes de que este tuviese novia, como antes de todo aquel desastre. Recordó la vez que casi intimaron entre ellos estando ebrios una noche juerga, Francis estaba dormido y ellos jugaban a las veinte preguntas y de un momento a otro las manos se les fueron y estuvieron acariciando la piel otro hasta que Gilbert le pidió que se detuvieran pues estaban borrachos y podían lamentarlo tarde o temprano, Antonio le dio la razón y lo dejo tranquilo.

Pero no había olvidado el sabor de aquellos labios, el tacto de aquellas manos sobre su piel, el calor proporcionado por un cuerpo ajeno presionándose contra el suyo, la mirada de esos ojos carmesí oscurecidos por la necesidad, su aroma…no había olvidado nada desde esa vez, el español soñó que por fin terminaban lo que comenzaron esa noche por accidente, que Gilbert no le pedía que pararan, que le pedía que siguieran, que le arrancaba la camisa, acariciaba su pecho descubierto y jugaba con sus pezones pellizcándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, que iba mas abajo llenando de besos el abdomen del albino y jugando con su ombligo antes de bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón antes de lamer su intimidad y metérsela en la boca, escuchar los gemidos de su amante pidiéndole seguir antes de empezar a moverse para hacerlo explotar de placer y saborear su esencia.

Después Prusia, se revolvía, le decía que las cosas no se iban a quedar así, que él era demasiado genial para permanecer pasivo ante lo que acababa de hacer y que se las pagaría caras, el español se reía mientras le preguntaba entre carcajadas que pensaba hacerle a lo que Gilbert se le colocaba encima, le despojaba de sus ropas y empezaba a devolver lo que le había hecho antes de empezar a masturbarlo con una lentitud enloquecedora haciéndolo jadear de frustración mientras le pedía que fuera mas rápido pero Gilbert no lo escuchaba y se ponía a jugar con su ombligo mordisqueando la piel alrededor de el y introduciendo su lengua en el orificio de su abdomen, volviéndolo loco hasta que le rogaba que lo dejara terminar porque ya no aguantaba, a lo que prusiano sonreía con suficiencia y reemprendía la labor dejada a medias, Antonio arqueaba la espalda y gemía como desquiciado pidiéndole mayor velocidad a lo que el albino respondía acelerando el contacto hasta dejarlo agotado.

Antonio inhalaba y exhalaba fuerte intentando normalizar su respiración, Gilbert sonreía levemente pues el _jefe_ había recibido una cucharada de su propia medicina por parte de su increíble persona. Antonio cambio las posiciones, preparo el cuerpo del albino para lo que venia con cuidado y entro en él, Gilbert gimió y se retorció debajo suyo, el español le dio tiempo al germano de acostumbrarse a la intromisión antes de empezar a moverse en su interior con estocadas cada vez mas potentes hasta que ambos terminaron, Antonio salió del cuerpo del prusiano cansado por la actividad pero satisfecho al mismo tiempo: Gilbert ya le pertenecía por entero…

Y en ese momento España despertó respirando agitado, busco al albino con la mirada para después darse cuenta de la triste realidad: todo había sido un sueño, un puñetero sueño, Prusia no estaba ahí, jamás había estado ahí, no habían hecho el amor y para hacer todo mas cruel el bono extra: Gilbert tenia novia.

Deprimido como pocas veces había estado, Antonio deslizo una mano dentro de sus pantalones dispuesto a hacerse la segunda paja de la noche y sabiendo muy bien que esa no seria la última vez que se autocomplaciera a si mismo en las semanas por venir.

– ¡Gilbert! –exclamo el español jadeante mientras su semilla manchaba las sabanas de su cama– soy tan patético –murmuro el hispano con voz rota antes de ponerse a llorar de rabia, de frustración y una profunda tristeza por no tener a quien amaba a su vera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Alemania Gilbert y Salomé llegaban corriendo al departamento de esta, completamente empapados y ateridos de frio a causa de una tormenta que los había cogido de sorpresa después de que salieran de trabajar. A Gilbert le había sorprendido mucho encontrar a Salomé llorando escondida en la bodega poco antes del descanso para comer, cuando el albino le pregunto que le ocurría, la muchacha confeso entre sollozos que había roto con el novio en turno después de que descubriera que este la engañaba con una de sus compañeras de la escuela de danza, al verla tan decaída Gilbert permitió que la joven llorar apoyada en su pecho y para que se distrajera y olvidara un momento su pena, Gilbert la invito a almorzar, Salomé acepto la invitación pero le pidió que la dejara ir por su cuenta diciéndole que necesitaba pensar, Gilbert prefirió no insistir a pesar de que sentía que si dejaba a la joven sola, esta podría hacer alguna locura.

Pero gracias a Dios no fue así, Salomé llego sana y salva al restaurante, hablaron, comieron salchichas y ensalada de zanahoria e incluso jugaron con la comida compartiendo una salchicha entre los dos. El juego consistía en comer la mayor cantidad de alimento que el oponente, Salomé se rio a carcajadas cuando casi se atoro con un trozo de carne, al verla tan animada y volviendo a ser la misma de siempre Gilbert dijo:

–Te ves mas linda cuando sonríes _canela _

– ¿De veras lo crees, luna? –pregunto la chica sonrojándose levemente

–Claro que si –aseguro el germano– el increíble yo nunca miente –agrego haciendo reír a su compañera

– ¿El increíble tú puede prometer algo? –cuestiono la castaña

– ¿De que se trata? –pregunto Gilbert curioso

–De que tú y yo estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, prométemelo Gilbert –dijo la chica

–Te lo prometo preciosa, yo estaré siempre contigo –dijo Gilbert

–Gracias Gilbert, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener el mundo –admitió Salomé sinceramente

Cuando empezó a llover, Gilbert lamento no haber traído su cámara consigo pues Salomé salió corriendo directo al aguacero riendo como una niña, más guapa y más feliz que nunca antes, según el prusiano, nunca la había visto tan llena de vida, tan hermosa…tan ella. No se dio cuenta cuando ella lo arrastro a aquel chaparrón y se puso a bailar un tango con el sin música en medio de la calle, la gente que los veía mientras corría para protegerse del agua les decía que estaban locos ¿Quién en su sano juicio bailaría en medio de un temporal? Ellos claro, él por ser genial y ella por ser la chica más original que hubiera conocido jamás, salieron corriendo cuando escucharon el sonido de un trueno en la distancia hasta llegar al departamento de la joven.

El lugar era cálido y estaba decorado con sencillez, era alegre y lleno de vida, como ella. Salomé hizo a Gilbert cambiarse la ropas empapadas dándole una muda de ropa que había pertenecido a su hermano mayor, Marco antes de que este se accidentara y falleciera camino al hospital mientras ella hacia lo propio en su habitación. Después estuvieron viendo la televisión hasta que el mando del aparato cayó por accidente al suelo, ambos trataron de recogerlo al mismo tiempo y sus manos se rozaron sin querer y fue allí cuando la bomba que había entre ambos desde que se conocieron estallo sin que pudieran o quisieran hacer algo por evitar dicho acontecimiento, Gilbert beso a Salomé sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacia, cuando por fin reacciono se separo de golpe y miro a otro lado apenado.

–Lo siento –musito incapaz de mirarla a los ojos

–No tienes porque disculparte –replico la joven dulcemente– esperaba que lo hicieras desde hace mucho tiempo

– ¿Eh? –balbuceo confundido el albino– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono

–Porque te quiero Gilbert Beilschmidt –declaro Salomé firmemente

–Pero ¿Y tu Novio? –pregunto Gilbert

–Armando me hizo feliz por un tiempo tengo que admitirlo, de hecho no es la primera vez que me engaña con alguien –aceptó la de ojos miel –pero ya estoy cansada de esperar algo que no va a ocurrir nunca porque él jamás dejara de ponerme los cachos con cualquiera y además me di cuenta de que me importas mucho, pensaba decírselo todo a Armando esta tarde pero cuando supe que me engaño con Vicky decidí que no valía el riesgo así que estoy disponible para lo que necesites, una amiga, una relación de amigos con privilegios, una cómplice o lo que sea sólo piénsalo Gilbert –finalizo la castaña

–Salomé yo también te quiero y mucho pero hay algo que necesitas saber –dijo nervioso el prusiano

– ¿Sobre el tipo que te persigue? –cuestiono ella

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –repuso el de ojos rojos

–Annie me conto todo –respondió la chica– por favor no te enfades con ella –agrego al ver la expresión en la cara del teutón

–Eres la mejor _canela _–musito el albino sonriendo

Por toda respuesta ella lo abrazo y fue ahí donde comenzó lo que seria el inicio de la verdadera guerra

* * *

_¡__Hola gente! Soy yo de nuevo con otro capitulo mas de esta historia tan rara, como ven Antonio esta en la olla de la depresión ¿Cómo le afectara eso mas adelante? Y ¿Qué pasara con Gilbert y Salomé? Francis volverá a aparecer ¿Con que propósito? Y ¿Dónde se metieron Lovino y Feliciano? Y ¿Cuál será su papel en lo que se avecina? Estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo estén pendientes hasta pronto. Naru _

Final del formulario


	13. Sol y nubarrones

Sol y nubarrones

A la mañana siguiente Gilbert despertó completamente atontado y feliz, había sido una de las mejor noches de su vida, nunca antes se había sentido así tan lleno, tan completo, y todo gracias a _ella_.

A Salomé.

Gilbert volvió apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y se volteo para ver a su compañera que aún dormía plácidamente a su lado, Gilbert sonrió como tonto mientras le quitaba a la chica una mechón de cabello que le había caído sobre la frente; _canela_ debía de estar agotada y después lo que había ocurrido entre los dos anoche era algo obvio, él también estaba cansado pero se sentía mas vivo que nunca, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en su cara mientras salía del lecho y caminaba hacia la ducha sin perder en ningún momento la expresión de alegría en su rostro. Una vez en la ducha, Gilbert dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo mientras recordaba el motivo de su dicha.

Todo había empezado con aquel abrazo, después de aquel gesto de cariño Salomé había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos con confianza y una sonrisa llena de paz adornaba su rostro, parecía fiarse ciegamente en él, Gilbert por toda respuesta paso un brazo por los hombros de la joven acercándola mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo la súbita necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla, después de un momento Salomé abrió los ojos y sonrió acurrucándose contra su pecho para después besarlo en la mejilla, Gilbert sonrió e iba decirle algo cuando la chica clavo sus ojos en él y el albino se quedo paralizado por lo que vio en ellos.

_Amor. Ternura. Deseo. _

Salomé busco sus labios y volvió a besarlo, esta vez el contacto entre ellos, no era tenue y superficial sino intenso y apasionado, cuando ella se aparto el miro desconcertado, nervioso, con un hilo de voz musito:

–Oye creo que no… –iba a continuar pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por un nuevo beso por parte de la muchacha

–Shit –susurro la castaña poniendo un dedo en sus labios– tranquilo –murmuro antes de volver a besarlo

–Salomé para –pidió el albino serio agarrándola por los hombros– esto no está bien, no puedo darte lo que quieres, no está en mi

Gilbert también deseaba hacer eso con ella desde hacia mucho tiempo pero no podía, para empezar porque Salomé recientemente acababa de salir de una relación y era posible que estuviera dolida y confundida respecto a sus sentimientos hacia la gente que la rodeaba, concretamente hacia él y lo que menos deseaba Prusia en esos momentos era herirla o confundirla mas de lo que ya estaba pero resistirse le estaba resultando muy difícil primero por sus propios sentimientos hacia ella y segundo porque Salomé sabia exactamente que hacer y donde tocar para provocarlo además ¿Cómo no sentir lo que ella sentía rozando, probando?

–_Canela_ –murmuro el de ojos rojos– basta, no podemos, no es correcto, no…

–Yo nunca había hecho esto con nadie –le corto la de ojos ambarinos– y te quiero mucho, por eso deseo que tú seas el primero pero si tú no quieres te dejare por la paz –agrego con una nota de tristeza en la voz mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo avergonzada y temblorosa

–Salomé mírame –pidió Gilbert tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para que lo mirara de frente– no te negare que parte de mi quiere hacer esto pero estamos yendo muy rápido y no estoy seguro si no te arrepentirás luego –murmuro–, si no lo lamentaremos los dos después –rectifico

–No lo lamentare Gilbert –aseguro la de ojos miel– estoy segura de esto, no tengo miedo porque sé que tú jamás me harías daño –agrego quedamente

–Salomé... –murmuro el germano

–Ya se que esto es inverosímil, caprichoso, infantil y estúpido –continuo la castaña con voz rota mientras pugnaba por contener el llanto que amenazaba con asfixiarla– pero…– la chica no pudo seguir hablando pues los labios de Gilbert se habían posado sobre los suyos en un beso suave y delicado

–Te quiero mucho _canela _–mascullo el albino– pero no se si pueda hacer esto, seria como estarte utilizando y no quiero lastimarte pero tampoco puedo mentirme a mi mismo ni mentirte a ti, eso seria cruel y no es nada genial serlo –agrego provocando que la muchacha sonriera ligeramente

–Nadie va a utilizar a nadie ¿entendido? Yo te necesito y tú también me necesitas, si quieres parar esto en algún momento lo entenderé ¿de acuerdo? –aseguro la joven sonriendo con comprensión

Gilbert asintió en silencio y la dejo hacer, después de todo ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Ellos ya habían pasado por un poco de todo y se habían equivocado lo suficiente en lo que llevaban de sus vidas para saber que otro traspié no era gran cosa.

Lentamente se exploraron en uno al otro, Gilbert estrecho a Salomé contra el mientras ella lo besaba y le acariciaba los cabellos, ella desabrocho los botones de la camisa que traía puesta momento después a la par que él colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de ella y acariciaba sus senos por encima del corpiño, entre besos y caricias, se despojaron mutuamente de los pantalones, Salomé acariciaba la espalda de Gilbert mientras este estimulaba el clítoris de la chica que gemía sin control debajo del cuerpo del prusiano mientras el albino la preparaba para lo que vendría después; cuando Gilbert estuvo completamente seguro de que el cuerpo de la chica estaba lubricado recordó de improviso que tenia que usar un preservativo por lo que paro la estimulación y se quedo inmóvil mientras maldecía internamente su descuido ¡estaba a punto de invadir el cuerpo de una doncella y se olvidaba de la protección!¡Eso no era nada genial por Dios!

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –cuestiono la joven confusa por aquel parón– Gilbert ¿estás bien? –pregunto temerosa de que el prusiano se hubiera arrepentido de hacer aquello

– ¿Tienes con que…? – tartamudeo el albino dejando la cuestión en el aire

–Busca en mis pantalones, atontado –replico ella sonriendo sugestivamente

Gilbert rápidamente busco los pantalones de la castaña de ojos ambarinos entre la ropa que yacía desparramada en el piso del cuarto, cuando reviso la penda encontró en uno de los bolsillos unos cuantos preservativos

– ¿Desde cuando tienes esto? –cuestiono el albino

– ¿Eso importa ahora? –repuso la chica de piel acanelada– vamos_ luna _se bueno conmigo y llévame al paraíso ¿si? –agrego con una voz cargada de pasión

–Como quieras mi _flor del desierto_ –dijo Gilbert antes de introducirse dentro de ella y hacerla suya…

Gilbert seguía sonriendo cuando salió del baño y se cambio en silencio antes de ir a la cocina a preparar un increíble desayuno a la persona que había iluminado su vida como un sol tras la tormenta.

* * *

Por otra parte a Antonio le llovía sobre mojado, estaba acostado en su cama desde hacia horas llorando, perdido en sueños imposibles que involucraban a cierto albino en situaciones también inverosímiles, el español se veía horrible todo despeinado, desvelado, con la ropa manchada y un olor a licor adherido en cuerpo, en un rincón de su habitación sonaba el estéreo con la canción _"Lo dudo"_ de _Los Panchos_ de un disco que era una recopilación de canciones que había hecho especialmente para estos casos cuya portada llevaba por titulo _"Cuando el sol se apaga"_ poniendo entre paréntesis "_recopilación de canciones, corta venas, post rechazo amoroso, pre suicidio, etc.,"_.

Alguien llamo la puerta y Antonio dejo escapar un gruñido ¿Qué nadie entendía que quería estar solo?, volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Antonio volvió a hacer oídos sordos, después de la tercera llamada no tomada en cuenta deliberadamente por el hispano, se escucho un fuerte golpe seguido del sonido de la puerta cayendo despedazada tras la cual estaba Francis, quien había tomado prestada el hacha de Magnus, seguido de Lovino y Feliciano, Antonio estaba ido en su propio mundo, no sintió cuando lo sacaban a rastras del lecho y lo metían al baño, no oyó los gritos de Lovino, las palabras pidiendo calma de Feliciano, no vio los ojos preocupados de Francis, no sintió el calor proporcionado por el menor de los italianos cuando empezó a temblar sin darse cuenta, la comida que le forzaron a ingerir no le supo a nada.

Antonio era insensible a todo, podía oír, pero no escuchaba, podía ver sin ver realmente, la comida no le sabia a nada y ni siquiera podía sentir el calor que le daban los brazos de Feliciano o el cobertor que le echaron sobre de los hombros para que dejase de temblar, caminaba como autómata cuando lo hicieron salir a la calle a empujones, lo llevaron al trabajo dejándolo encargado con su jefe, quien lo puso a arreglar su documentación, el español hizo lo que ordenaban de manera inconsciente, sin enterarse de nada, ni que día era, ni la hora, donde estaba ni que estaba haciendo, parecía como si una parte importante de él estuviera suspendida en otro mundo, en otro tiempo, ajeno a todos y todo, su cuerpo se sentía rígido, sus ojos estaban vacios y la situación empeoraba cada día mas, Antonio ya no lloraba, ya no cantaba, ya ni siquiera sonreía, era como si un montón de oscuros nubarrones se hubieran llevado a Antonio y hubieran dejado en su lugar a un fantoche sin corazón ni sentimientos, y eso tenia muy preocupados a muchos, especialmente a Lovino, a Francis y Feliciano.

–Tenemos que hacer algo, maldición –farfullo Lovino– mírenlo parece una muñeco de trapo

–Si supiéramos que lo puso así podríamos hacer algo –razono Feliciano – pero Antonio ya no casi no habla así que no tenemos ninguna pista al respecto –se lamento

–Yo sé que tiene España –murmuro Francis quedamente

–Pues habla pervertido de mierda –exigió el mayor de los italianos– no te quedes callado, maldición

–Dame permiso para salir con tu hermano y les cuento lo que se –negocio el francés – lo haría sin pedir nada a cambio pero España me pidió guardar el secreto –aclaro ante la expresión de reproche en la cara de el menor de los hermanos Italia

– ¡¿Qué? –exclamo Lovino furioso– ni lo sueñes imbécil, no voy a dejar a mi hermano a solas contigo aunque me maten –dijo firmemente

–Romano –dijo fríamente el aludido– yo estoy de acuerdo con el trato que nos presenta Francia

– ¡Veneciano! –exclamo el mayor fuera de si– ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Te volviste loco? ¡Él es un pervertido de primera! No es muy fiable que digamos ¡Per la Madonna, reconsidéralo! –grito

–Lovino Vargas –dijo escuetamente el menor– yo ya he tomado mi decisión, además no se trata de nosotros sino de Antonio ¿o acaso no te importa lo que le pase? –cuestiono poniendo el dedo en la llaga pues sabia que su hermano apreciaba mucho a Antonio

–Está bien –cedió el mayor– el bastardo del vino tendrá lo que quiere pero quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente esta noche Veneciano –advirtió

Francis, que había escuchado la discusión en silencio sonrió para si, eso había sido muy fácil pero no dejaba de sospechar que había algo que ese par ocultaba, bueno ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo.

–Dinos de una vez lo que tengas que decirnos maldito bastardo –bramo el mayor de los Vargas

–Lo que pasa es que España esta pelando la pava por Prusia y creo que él le dio calabazas y por eso está así –dijo el rubio

– ¿Y si lo hablamos con España sobre eso? –sugirió Feliciano– Tal vez podamos hacer que se sienta mejor

–No lo creo –murmuro Lovino pensativo– España es muy obstinado cuando quiere algo y si quería algo como tener una cita con Gilbert no creo que claudicara porque él le diera calabazas, cuando mucho hubiera insistido e insistido hasta desquiciarlo para que el cabeza de pollo le hubiera dicho que si, tuvo que haber algo mas, estoy seguro pero ¿Qué? –musito el mayor a media voz

– ¿Y si Gilbert ya tenia una relación estable de por medio? –replico Veneciano siguiendo el razonamiento de su pariente y compañero– ¿O si estaba cortejando a alguien? Supongamos que Antonio vio o averiguo algo al respecto, eso explicaría algunas cosas, el CD deprimente, el olor de su ropa y la de sus sábanas, su estado casi catatónico, y que se haya quedado insensible de repente –dedujo el menor

–Es una posibilidad bastante viable –coincidió el mayor

– ¿Ustedes dos tomaron un curso de detectives o algo? –pregunto el francés

–En realidad no –dijo Lovino– pero es una especulación bastante factible, piénsalo, te agrada alguien, ese alguien te da largas para no tratarse contigo por no herirte o porque no te soporta, cuando intentas saber el motivo detrás de ese proceder, descubres que la persona que te interesa prefiere a alguien mas, lo mas normal e indiscutible en estos casos es desanimarse por tal suceso pero para que Antonio se recluyera tanto en si mismo, algo grave debió haber pasado para que cayera en un estado autómata

–Quizás sólo esté confundido o un poco desconectado de lo que pasa a su alrededor –comento el menor

–Puede que si pero ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que el muy idiota siga sin reaccionar –observo Lovino– si te das cuenta ya pasaron tres semanas desde que lo encontramos en abismo de la depresión

–Tienes razón pero si intervenimos y cometemos algún descuido España podría ponerse peor –señalo el norteño

– ¿Alguna sugerencia aspirantes a sabuesos? –sonrió Francia levemente

–Si no vas a ayudar no estorbes imbécil y deja de reírte que esto es algo serio– dijo Lovino irritado

–Tengo una idea –dijo Feliciano– pero no sé si resulte, es muy arriesgado ponerla en práctica

–Veneciano –dijo Lovino enfadado– estamos _desesperados_ –agrego recalcando esa ultima palabra– si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una puta vez, maldición

–La idea es simple –explicó el menor– hay que dejar que hablen sobre eso

–Pero si Gilbert no quiere ni ver a España y Antonio parece muy herido aún –dijo Francis inquieto

–Pues los obligamos a que enfrenten la realidad, carajo –dijo Lovino sulfurado– ¿o tienes una mejor idea, bastardo? Algo tenemos que hacer, maldición esos dos idiotas no pueden estarse evitando por siempre

Y así comenzó a idearse un plan para ayudar a que Antonio volviera a ser el mismo de siempre y a que Gilbert dejara de salir pitando, plantase la cara y fuera honesto consigo mismo y con español de una buena vez.

* * *

_¡Hola gente! Aquí está otro capitulo mas de está historia, ya entramos en la parte complicada y emocionante de está lucha para ver si Antonio consigue que Gilbert ceda o si por el contrario Prusia barrera el piso con España, mientras tanto ¿Qué planean Francis y los hermanos Italia para reunir a Prusia y a España? ¿Lovino matara a Francis si intenta propasarse con su hermano y amante? ¿Descubrirá Francia el secreto de los italianos? Sigan pendientes de esta historia si desean saberlo y como bono extra por que sólo me queda una semana y cacho de asueto les dejo un par de adelantos de los siguientes capítulos._

Adelanto capitulo catorce

–Tú ganas tienes hasta el amanecer –accedió el albino– pero si no logras convencerme de estar a tu lado, me dejaras libre para siempre España

–Te amaría incluso si mueres –aseguro el español mirándolo serio y abrazándolo por la espalda

–El amor que pueda sentir ahora por ti no es más que un sueño que terminara a primera luz del día España –murmuro Gilbert secamente– disfrútalo mientras te dure

–Te equivocas, Gilbo –afirmo el de ojos verdes– esto es real y siempre lo será

–Darte mi cuerpo es un pequeño precio a pagar porque me dejes en paz –murmuro el germano con una amarga risa

Adelanto capitulo quince

–Francis, Antonio, les quiero presentar a alguien especial –dijo Gilbert emocionado

–Gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Salomé Castañeda Aguilar y soy la novia de Gilbert

–A usted le agrada Gilbert ¿verdad, señor Fernández? –pregunto la de ojos ambarinos

–Eso no te incumbe –replico el español exasperado

–Me incumbe mas de lo que cree –repuso ella– le propondré un trato, si usted corteja a Gilbert y él decide quedarse a su lado, yo me apartare del camino

–Pase lo que pase no pienso rendirme, luchare por ti Gilbert

_P.S. ¿Alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir el soundtrack completo de "Habitación en Roma", incluidas las canciones "Contigo" de Canteca de Macao y"Upset" de Russian red? Sé que es mucho el fastidio pero es que voy a usar las letras de algunas canciones de la película en algunos capítulos y creo que escuchar las canciones mientras escribo me animara a actualizar más rápido, disculpen las molestias, hasta luego. Naru _


	14. Encerrados

Encerrados

Aquella mañana había iniciado increíblemente bien para Gilbert, se había levantado antes de que el despertador sonara, lo que le dio la oportunidad de arreglarse y salir antes de su casa para ir a buscar a Salomé y desayunar juntos antes de que él se fuera a trabajar, Salomé libraba aquel día, motivo por el cual ambos no se verían hasta el ocaso, cuando la jornada laboral del albino finalizaba. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, acordaron tratar coincidir en su próximo día de asueto para ver un maratón de películas de terror, suceso que llevaban planeando desde hacia semanas pero que no habían podido llevar a cabo aún debido a la falta de tiempo de ambos y que, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera pasaría todavía mas tiempo antes de que pudieran llevar ese propósito a cabo, se despidieron a la salida del local antes de tomar rumbos diferentes –él para la mensajería, ella para la escuela de danza– y al ver el sol brillando en el cielo despejado, Gilbert presintió que ese seria un día inolvidable para él y si alguien le hubiese augurado lo que pasaría horas después, Gilbert hubiera deseado con toda su alma haberse equivocado en su pronóstico.

Para Antonio por el contrario, fue el inicio del que pensó seria el día más aburrido de su vida, hizo lo que siempre hacia desde que se había quedado insensible para casi todo: levantarse, asearse, desayunar, darle de comer a sus mascotas antes de ir a trabajar… si alguien le hubiese dicho que lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos se le concedería ese mismo día, el español no le hubiese creído aunque una pequeña parte de él, una que todavía era capaz de sentir siquiera un cosquilleo, hubiera rogado con todas sus fuerzas a los cielos para que aquel presagio se cumpliera.

Todo empezó con un paquete o como Gilbert lo llamaría horas mas tarde: la caja de pandora.

Adam, uno de los mensajeros de una de las rutas del centro de la ciudad había caído enfermo debido a una fuerte infección intestinal que lo tenía recluido en el hospital y todos los demás empleados estaban atareados cuando el paquete llego a la mensajería a manos de un hombre de estatura media, vestido con un gabán café, sombrero y lentes oscuros exactamente a las seis de la tarde de aquel día, lo entrego a un empleado, que lo puso en el conjunto de envíos en cuya ruta figuraba la dirección de entrega escrita en un papel adjunto al envoltorio.

Gilbert iba de salida cuando Annie lo llamo para pedirle que fuera y entregase el fardo en la dirección indicada en la parte superior del mismo, Gilbert bufo por lo bajo, era viernes y tenia pensado pasar esa noche y la media mañana del día siguiente con Salomé metidos en su departamento viendo películas en la televisión, habían rentado la película "_Piratas del Caribe"_ junto con sus dos secuelas posteriores para pasar una noche en vela juntos, menuda suerte la suya, cuando estaba por salir pintando del trabajo para estar con la chica mas original que hubiera conocido en su vida y que además era casi tan increíble como su maravillosa persona, a un individuo se le ocurre entregar un paquete a ultima hora cuyo destino se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y que a esa hora de la tarde debía de estar saturado de gente que se dirigía a sus hogares para disfrutar del fin de semana, placer que a él, por lo visto le estaba negado. Maldiciendo los imprevistos de la vida, Gilbert tomo su móvil y le mando un mensaje a Salomé diciéndole que no lo esperara despierta en el departamento porque iba a llegar muy tarde debido a un contratiempo y ya no podrían hacer lo que tenían planeado para esa noche y que luego se lo compensaría.

Poco después el albino subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió al lugar señalado en el pliego pegado al envoltorio, el hotel "_El hechizo de la luna_". Después de entrar en el hotel, Gilbert se acerco a la recepción.

–Disculpe joven –dijo Gilbert llamando la atención del muchacho tras el mostrador– ¿La habitación 215? –cuestiono

–Está en tercer piso, doblando a la derecha por el pasillo –indico el muchacho amablemente– puede tomar el ascensor, señor –añadió sonriendo ligeramente

Gilbert decidió tomar el elevador, caminar para buscar la habitación, tocar la puerta y si el cliente se encuentra allí entregarle el paquete para que el destinatario firmara el justificativo y él pudiera irse a casa para estar con su chica. Una vez que llego a su destino, Gilbert camino hasta la habitación y toco suavemente la puerta de madera de roble con los nudillos

–Mensajería _"la estrella de plata_" –dijo el albino– traigo un paquete para usted –agrego alargando el brazo para volver a llamar a la puerta pero se detuvo a notar que estaba entreabierta

_Que gente más descuidada_ pensó Gilbert mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta _dejar la puerta sin cerrar cuando no vas a estar adentro de un cuarto de hotel, eso no es nada genial, podrían entrar a robar o algo_

–Soy de la mensajería –repitió– ¿Hay alguien aquí? –llamo abriendo un poco mas la puerta y dando un paso al interior de la estancia

La habitación estaba a oscuras pero después de un rato, Gilbert no tuvo problemas para orientarse a causa de la luz de la luna proveniente del balcón dándole un aspecto etéreo y mágico al entorno y aunque sabia que no había nadie en el lugar y que podían echarlo del trabajo por husmear en el cuarto de hotel de otra persona pero es que no podía resistirse a la tentación de mirar la cuidad por el balcón, el albino camino hacia el exterior de la estancia dejando el envoltorio sobre una mesa de café que encontró camino al palco, una vez allí Gilbert se apoyo en el barandal y respiro el fresco y dulce aroma de la brisa nocturna al tiempo que observa las luces provenientes de las casas cercanas al mesón donde se encontraba, tan distraído estaba mirando el paisaje que no se dio cuenta de que alguien ha empujado a una persona al interior de la alcoba para después cerrar la puerta con llave, también desconocía la presencia de ese ser, quien ha sido introducido en la habitación a punta de empujones y amenazas hechas con gestos y que dicho sea de paso esta algo mareado por culpa de algo que le han dado a ingerir antes de traerlo a rastras a ese hotel, a esa habitación, a hacerle compañía involuntaria a una persona que no había caído en la cuenta que estaba ahí.

Cuando Gilbert se dio la vuelta para coger de nuevo envoltorio y salir de ahí pensando en entregarlo a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, vio a una sombra deslizarse por la estancia, Gilbert avanzo con sigilo hacia adelante poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier sonido extraño pero eso no fue suficiente como para esquivar a la figura mareada y tambaleante que se dejo caer encima de él

– ¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué demonios…? –mascullo el albino tendido en el piso cuan largo era y con el peso de otra persona sobre su cuerpo a la par que escuchaba una suave respiración irregular contra su cuello

–Calma, tranquilo –susurro el albino después de haberse sentado en el suelo y acomodado al desconocido, que parecía un bulto tembloroso entre sus brazos debido a los espasmos que sufría su cuerpo a causa de un llanto silencioso.

Gilbert logro levantarse del suelo con cierto esfuerzo, alzar al sujeto en brazos y acomodarlo en la cama pues no podía dejarlo ahí tirado en el suelo, y fue entonces cuando el tipo pareció reaccionar y le dio un salvaje beso en los labios, dejándolo paralizado del asombro y del susto mientras que con mano temblorosa oprimía el interruptor de la luz y miraba el rostro del hasta ahora desconocido sintiendo deseos de gritar al reconocer a aquella persona.

Se trataba de Antonio

Poco después, Gilbert intento salir del lugar, en parte para buscar ayuda para el hispano pues la viejas lealtades prevalecían a pesar del tiempo, en parte para tratar de calmar a su corazón paralizado a medias por la impresión pero para su desgracia la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y el teléfono se hallaba desconectado, a Gilbert no le quedo otro remedio que acurrucarse contra la pared de la esquina mas alejada de la estancia con el envoltorio en brazos y tratar de calmarse para pensar en como salir de allí, Gilbert abrió el paquete un rato después para ver si contenía algo que le fue de utilidad, bien fuera para escapar o para tranquilizarse, dentro del envoltorio había dos libros "_Perdona si te llamo amor" _de Federico Moccia y "_El amor en los tiempos del cólera_" de Gabriel García Márquez, España comenzaba a despertar cuando Gilbert empezaba a conocer a Juvenal Urbino de la calle, gracias a una lámpara de luminosidad ajustable.

* * *

Mientras tanto dos figuras se alejaban a por piernas del cuarto donde previamente habían encerrado a Antonio y Gilbert para que tuvieran la oportunidad de "_arreglarse_" aunque sea a posta, hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos contiguos de la estancia donde han recluido a los dos cabezotas de primera no hablan pero todo cambia cuando la puerta de la habitación se cierra y las paredes se vuelven cómplices involuntarias y desapercibidas del secreto que causo el aislamiento de esos dos del resto del mundo por unas horas.

– ¿Crees que vaya a salir bien? –pregunto Feliciano quitándose la máscara y la capucha y dejándolas encima de una silla

–Espero que si –respondió Lovino imitando al menor y frunciendo el ceño– o podemos decir que le dimos un pésimo uso al dinero que ahorramos para pasar la vacaciones en Lisboa, tú y tus ideas nos van a hundir mas en la crisis, maldición

–Lo siento –se disculpo el norteño– pero te dije que era un plan arriesgado –replico sereno

–Pues esperemos que sirva de algo, ya me canse de ver al idiota hecho un monigote, es difícil decirlo pero se ve más patético que de costumbre –confeso el sureño sentándose en la cama con gesto desalentado

–Ya veras que todo se arreglara _Nápoles _–dijo Feliciano sentándose a su lado y estrechándolo en su brazos para después darle un beso en la sien– sólo ten fe y mantente tranquilo

–_Grazie mío caro Ángelo* _–musito Lovino

–_Prego amore mío_* –repuso Feliciano sonriendo

– ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras vigilamos que esos dos no se fuguen? –pregunto el mayor al cabo de un largo rato en silencio

–No lo sé –dijo el menor– pero podemos pensar en algo mientras tanto o no hacer nada, salvo esperar y rezar porque no se rompan las piernas si intentan escaparse por el palco

–Están en el tercer piso tonto, no creo que lo intenten –bufo Lovino– y esperar a que esos dos se arreglen va a ser muy tardado y malditamente aburrido –confeso

–Entonces, ¿Qué propones que hagamos? –cuestiono el menor

–Bueno, ya que nos gastamos el dinero de nuestras vacaciones en este sitio ¿Por qué no lo aprovechamos? A fin de al cabo ya hemos pagado el maldito alquiler –dijo el mayor antes de besar apasionadamente en los labios a su hermano y obtener una luminosa sonrisa como recompensa

* * *

Antonio despertó en un lugar completamente extraño para él, no sabia como había llegado ahí sólo recordaba que Francis le había ofrecido un refresco después de una de las juntas y de ahí…nada, absolutamente nada ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cuándo? Estas y otras preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente mientras trataba de ubicarse, fue entonces cuando noto que no estaba solo, había alguien haciéndole compañía, después de esforzarse un poco para aclarar su visibilidad, Antonio logro identificar a su acompañante.

Al principio no lo reconoció, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verlo vestido con su uniforme militar azul o unos pantalones de combate y una camiseta sin mangas, aquel uniforme de repartidor rojinegro le era completamente extraño, sin embargo el color blanco de sus cabellos lo hacia inconfundible: se trataba de Gilbert.

Estaba durmiendo apoyado en una de las paredes de la estancia con un libro abierto sobre el pecho, y aunque no tenia idea sobre que hacia ahí, Antonio estaba feliz de verlo, era la primera emoción verdadera que sentía en mucho tiempo, no sabia que la había desencadenado pero le importaba muy poco en esos momentos ¡Gilbert estaba ahí! No importaba donde estaba ¡No estaba solo! Estaba a punto de ir a despertar al germano cuando se percato de lo exhausto que se veía y la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba apoyado contra el muro, el español bajo de la cama de un salto y se acerco al teutón con la intención de trasladarlo al lecho para que estuviese mas cómodo pero Prusia abrió los ojos apenas lo toco.

– ¿Qué crees estás haciendo? –pregunto el prusiano mirándolo atentamente

–Nada –dijo el castaño apartándose– te veías muy incomodo ahí arrinconado y quería despertarte para decirte que podías pasarte a la cama o al sofá si deseas estar mas cómodo

–Estoy bien –replico Prusia cortante

–Como quieras –dijo Antonio dándose por vencido

–Veo que ya estás mejor –comento Prusia mirándolo con cierto recelo

–Si gracias por quedarte a cuidarme –dijo Antonio apenado

–No me lo agradezcas –le corto Gilbert– no tenia otra opción, aunque hubiera querido salir de aquí y llevarte al hospital, no hubiera podido

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono el de ojos verdes indagador

–Cortaron la línea del teléfono y nos encerraron con llave aquí dentro –dijo el albino con simpleza– además –añadió– mi móvil se quedo sin crédito

–Ya ¿Y que hacemos ahora? –inquirió el castaño

–Nada –repuso el de ojos rojos– esperar a ver si nos sacan

–Eso suena muy aburrido –dijo Antonio acostándose boca arriba en la cama y mirando el techo del cuarto

–Pues busca algo que hacer –replico Gilbert tomando "_El amor en los tiempos del cólera" _y reprendiendo su lectura donde la había dejado: aquella parte en la que Fermina Daza amenaza con suicidarse frente a su propio padre después de que este corriera a su tía de la casa

– ¿Cómo que? –pregunto el castaño distraído

–Ponte a ver la televisión o algo –respondió el de ojos escarlata irritado, ya no sabía por donde iba en su lectura y estaba muerto de cansancio pero no dormiría tranquilo hasta salir de ahí e ir a ver a Salomé, _canela_ ya debía de estar muy preocupada por él, ojalá pudiera decirle donde estaba, ella de seguro sabría que hacer

– ¿Qué horas serán? –pregunto el español a punto de prender la televisión con el mando a distancia

–Un cuarto para las nueve –musito Gilbert después de mirar su reloj de pulsera

Antonio encendió la televisión e hizo zapping de canal en canal hasta que paro en un programa de música donde estaban pasando un video de la canción _"Contigo" _de _Canteca de Macao._ Sin darse cuenta, España empezó a canturrear la melodía

–Cuando estoy contigo las horas se me hacen un segundo –tarareo el hispano– cógeme de la manita primo y llévame al mundo porque esta noche tú y yo seremos uno

Escondido detrás del libro, Gilbert alzo una ceja ¿Acaso eso era algún tipo de señal? Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, si lo era, al demonio no quería saber que significaba y más si tenía que ver con Antonio, ya tenía hasta las narices de problemas por su culpa como para querer uno más en su historial y para colmo de males Antonio seguía cantando ajeno a las reacciones que su voz provocaba en su acompañante

–…Y es que yo miro tu boquita y me pongo de revés –canturreo el de ojos verdes alegremente– y si aparezco en un piquito de la luna no me des a sorprender porque si me besas yo ya no siento los pies

A mitad de la canción cuando Gilbert ya tenia los nervios alterados, Antonio se levanto, camino hacia el y le tendió la mano.

–Baila conmigo –le pidió

– ¿Eh? –mascullo confuso el albino

–Baila conmigo –repitió

–No

– ¡Vamos Prusia! –exclamo Antonio sonriendo ampliamente– no seas aguado y baila conmigo ¿o es que piensas pasarte toda la noche leyendo? Y a propósito, ¿de donde has sacado ese libro? –cuestiono

–No soy aguado, lo encontré dentro del paquete que tenia que entregar pensando que tenia algo que nos sacara de aquí y si me voy a pasar toda la noche leyendo ¿Algún problema? –replico el teutón

–Sólo es un baile Gilbo –insistió el ibérico tratando de ponerlo de pie

–Ya te dije que no Tonio –dijo imperturbablemente el germano– y es mi última palabra –añadió al notar que español estaba a punto de volver a instar con lo mismo

–Plomo –dijo Antonio sentándose en el sofá con cara de muermo

–Capullo –replico a su vez el de ojos rojos

–Aguado

–Pelma

–Gilipollas

–Para el carro Prusia –dijo Antonio fastidiado

–Has sido tú el que ha empezado –objeto Gilbert sin perder la calma

– ¿Por qué nunca me das ningún gusto, eh? –inquirió el castaño– llevamos mas de un mes y medio sin vernos ni hablarnos y cuando por fin te tengo en frente, apenas y me dices ni media palabra –protesto enfadado

–Estoy ocupado –dijo Gilbert con cansancio

– ¿Haciendo que? –exclamo sarcástico el español– ¿Qué carajos haces que te tiene tan atareado, eh? ¿Tan absorto como para hacer a los que te queremos a un lado? Por que sinceramente Gilbert no lo entiendo

– ¿El que? –cuestiono Gilbert sin comprender para donde iba el asunto

– ¡Que de repente te desaparezcas así nada más! –exploto el de ojos verdes cabreado al máximo– me tuve que enterar de que ya tenias un nuevo empleo por los cotilleos de tus vecinos y aparte vas de zalamero con tu vecina a arreglarle la lavadora y te pones a prestarle ropa y quien sabe que mas

–Pero que demonios… ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –exclamo Gilbert tan furioso como sorprendido

–Te he llamado para saber el motivo por el cual estabas tan raro y distante –respondió España echando humo– Italia me contesto el teléfono y me lo ha contado que estabas con tu vecina, fui para allá para que habláramos, cuando llegue, tú ya no estabas y tu vecina me dijo que pronto te devolvería las ropas que le prestaste además de decirme que podías quedarte a dormir en su casa cuando te viniese en gana. Ahora mismo me explicas que porras pasa contigo –demando

–Lo que yo haga no te concierne Antonio –dijo Prusia sereno mirándolo a la cara– no eres mi dueño, no soy tu mascota y puedo hacer lo que me plazca siempre y cuando no dañe a terceros, no tengo porque soportar esto, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, no tengo porque seguir tus ordenes o complacerte tus caprichos –finalizo sin perder la tranquilidad

– ¡Pero…! –protesto el español

–No hay pero que valga –le cortó Prusia frío– es mi vida privada no la tuya, es únicamente asunto mío y de nadie mas y te agradecería que respetaras mi privacidad por favor –le pidió– cuando te calmes podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas pero hasta entonces guarda silencio y déjame tranquilo

Antonio bufo frustrado, camino hasta el lecho y se echo boca abajo, al cabo de un rato volvió a hablar:

–Lo siento –se disculpo– es que no saber de ti durante tanto tiempo me puso de los nervios

–Entiendo –dijo suavemente el albino– disculpas aceptadas

– ¿Quieres jugar a las veinte preguntas conmigo? –cuestiono el latino

–De acuerdo –asintió el prusiano– empiezas tú

– ¿Desde cuando trabajas en una mensajería? –pregunto Antonio

– Hace cerca de dos meses y contando –contesto el albino

–Te toca –murmuro el español todavía triste por la disputa de hace unos momentos

– ¿Qué tanto me echaste en falta desde que empecé a trabajar? –cuestiono el teutón

–Mucho, quizás más de lo que debería –admitió el español

–Bueno –dijo Gilbert con naturalidad– a una persona tan maravillosa como el grandioso yo es difícil no extrañarla –agrego riendo, una señal para el hispano de que Gilbert y él hacían las paces por el momento.

– ¿Te gusta tu trabajo, Gilbert? –pregunto el de ojos verdes

–Más o menos –confeso el albino– a veces la gente es cortante contigo y ni las gracias te dan pero lo tolero además es un buen lugar para trabajar y me gusta lo que hago

– ¿Te gusta mas que ser una nación? –susurro el castaño

–No es tan genial –respondió el albino– pero me mantiene ocupado y son dos preguntas seguidas, no vale –agrego con fingido enfado

–Lo siento –dijo Antonio riendo– tu turno

Siguieron jugando un rato mas hasta que el sistema quedo convertido en frases dichas al azar sobre cualquier sandez que le hubiese ocurrido en el tiempo que no se habían visto ni hablado en lo absoluto, después de un rato España fue al mini-bar y se sirvió una copa de absenta.

– ¿Quieres un poco? –ofreció

–Una cerveza estará bien –dijo Gilbert levantándose y caminando hacia el mini-bar, donde Antonio le dio una lata de cerveza fría

Bebieron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Antonio dijo:

–Extrañaba esto

– ¿El que? –cuestiono Gilbert

– Estar contigo

En la televisión se comenzó escuchar _Loving strangers _de _Russian red_, la lenta y tranquila melodía penetro hasta el corazón del español haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y canturrear la canción en voz baja

– ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –inquirió el prusiano

– Pensé que no cederías a un capricho mío –dijo Antonio vagamente abriendo los ojos

–Está vez tómalo como algo para limar asperezas entre nosotros –dijo Prusia con voz llana

– En ese caso, si quiero –dijo Antonio

Abandonaron el mini-bar y caminaron hasta una zona despejada cerca de la cama donde bailaron en silencio mientras la melodía que salía del televisor resonaba en la estancia

_Amantes desconocidos _

_Amantes desconocidos _

_Amantes desconocidos oh, oh_

_Amantes desconocidos _

_Amantes desconocidos _

_Amantes desconocidos, oh _

_Tengo un agujero en mi bolsillo _

_Por donde todo el dinero se ha ido _

_Y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con tu coraz__ó__n _

_Porque est__á__ muy ocupado, el m__í__o no lo est__á_

–Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre –confeso Antonio apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Gilbert y cerrando los ojos

–Sabes que no podemos –musito Gilbert estrechando mas la cintura del español contra él– cada uno tiene responsabilidades, obligaciones, no podemos hacer lo que nos plazca ni deseándolo de verdad, no podemos ser tan egoístas

–De todos modos suena lindo –suspiro el castaño– como un sueño

–Tal vez –coincidió el de ojos bermejos– pero es imposible

–No necesariamente –musito España mirando a Gilbert a los ojos– aquí nadie puede juzgarnos ni condenarnos por lo que hagamos

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiono el germano aflojando el agarre alrededor del talle del latino

–Que aquí podemos hacer lo que queramos –dijo España– y yo he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo Prusia

– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el albino

–Te amo tanto que a veces me cuesta respirar de sólo pensarlo –declaro el hispano suavemente

–Estás confundiendo las cosas España –replico Gilbert soltándolo y dándole la espalda

–No lo estoy –aseguro el aludido acercándose al prusiano– y puedo probártelo

– ¿Cómo? –susurro Gilbert

–Dame una oportunidad –pidió el de ojos verdes

–No puedo –rebatió el de ojos escarlata

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono España– ¿Qué tienes que perder?

– ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, Tonio? –pregunto Gilbert

–Sé exactamente que te estoy pidiendo, Gilbo –aseguro el hispano abrazándolo por detrás

–De acuerdo –dijo Gilbert

– ¿Eh? –balbuceo el español incrédulo, seguro de que iba a tener una negativa por parte de Prusia

–Tú ganas tienes hasta el amanecer –accedió el albino– pero si no logras convencerme de estar a tu lado, me dejaras libre para siempre España

–Entiendo –dijo Antonio y miro el reloj de pared que había en la habitación. Cuarto para las once

Gilbert se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Antonio y lo miro en silencio, sin saber que decir ni que hacer pero dispuesto a no echarse para atrás pase lo que pase, Antonio también estaba nervioso, había esperado tanto por ese momento y no deseaba echarlo a perder, tímidamente acerco sus labios a los del albino y lo beso lenta y cuidadosamente, saboreando cada rincón de su boca e invitando al prusiano a hacer lo mismo con la suya, propuesta que Gilbert acepto después de cierta renuencia, los besos son lentos y tímidos por parte de ambos hasta que las manos de Antonio despertaron y se volvieron osadas y atrevidas explorando por debajo de la ropa y entibiándose con el calor de la piel germánica sintiendo su suavidad y la firmeza de los músculos del torso y la espalda bajo la epidermis, Gilbert intento permanecer tranquilo ante la exploración a pesar de que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

España se separo lentamente de Prusia y le quito la gorra de la cabeza y apago el televisor acallando a _Mi gran amor le di_ en la voz de _José "el canario" Alberto_ mientras Prusia reprimía una sonrisa, después las manos de Antonio desabotonaron la camisa del uniforme de Gilbert antes de deslizarse a los costados y despojarlo de la prenda, en ese momento Prusia cayo en la cuenta de que lo que estaba a punto de pasar y que era real, un escalofrió imperceptible le recorrió la espalda al sentir los labios de España besando su cuello antes de descender por su anatomía y permitirle a su lengua jugar con sus pezones. Antonio volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad y fue cuando su rígido cuerpo reacciono estrechándolo contra si y devolviéndole la caricia con entusiasmo, arrebato que se congelo al sentir las manos del latino introducirse en sus pantalones y recorriendo con firmeza su intimidad.

–España espe...–musito Prusia una vez roto el beso pero la frase del albino murió cuando sintió que la mano española afianzaba el agarre sobre su sexo

–Confía en mi Gilbo –murmuro el de ojos verdes –vamos tócame tú también –le aguijoneo acercándose mas a él

Tímidamente Gilbert desanudo la corbata del ibérico para después desabotonar su camisa antes de despojarlo de la prenda y dejarla caer al suelo cubierto de moqueta, Prusia le dio a Antonio un beso de vaca en cuello antes de devolverle las caricias que le había hecho en el torso, después su mano se metió adentro de los pantalones del español empezando a masturbarlo ligeramente.

Antonio tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y respiraba entrecortado

–Eres un…–murmuro Antonio a punto de terminar en la mano de Gilbert

–Sabes que no debes provocar a las fieras Tonio –se burlo Gilbert –incluido el increíble yo por supuesto –agrego sonriendo con suficiencia

–Esta me la pagas –anuncio el español empujando al albino contra el colchón y posicionándose sobre el

– ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo? –desafío el germano

–Así –dijo el español y lo beso en los labios antes de que su manos le despojaran de los pantalones en rápido movimiento, Gilbert dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa antes de morderse los labios para no gritar, ya que Antonio había descendido hasta su intimidad y la estaba lamiendo como si fuera un dulce.

–Déjame oírte Gilbert –murmuro Antonio al notar que el albino se mordía los labios– no te contengas

El albino negó con la cabeza mordiéndose los labios con más fuerza aún, quizás había cedido al capricho del latino pero eso a disfrutar del acto o por lo menos fingir que lo hacia, eso era algo muy diferente. Demasiado diferente.

Antonio comenzó a masturbar a Prusia con sus manos y su lengua mientras este se mordía los labios y se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama para no gritar a causa de la fruición pero por más que se resistió no pudo sofocar un grito cuando termino en la boca del latino, momento que Antonio aprovecho para prepararlo para lo que venia a continuación.

Gilbert sintió los dedos de España en su interior causándole incomodidad, no dolor sólo incomodidad Antonio debía de estar siendo muy cuidadoso con él para que sólo sintiera eso después de tanto tiempo sin llevar el papel de pasivo.

– ¿Listo? –pregunto España

Prusia asintió mudo

Antonio se introdujo lentamente en el cuerpo de su amante y espero a que se acostumbrara a la invasión antes de comenzar a arremeter en el interior del cuerpo del germano, Gilbert gemía sin poder evitarlo enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ibérico a la par que sus manos se perdían entre los cabellos pardos de este.

Momentos más tarde se quedaron quietos, tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones agitadas, Antonio acerco a Prusia hacia su pecho y lo estrecho contra él, estaban tan cerca que el albino podía escuchar los latidos apresurados del corazón de Antonio.

–En verdad te amo Gilbert –musito el español al cabo de un rato en silencio

–Sigo pensando que confundes las cosas España –repuso el de ojos carmesí zafándose del abrazo del español y acostándose de lado

–Te amaría incluso si mueres –aseguro el español mirándolo serio y abrazándolo por la espalda

–No digas sandeces –replico hosco el prusiano– mi cuerpo geográfico ya no existe, por lo cual de alguna u otra forma ya estoy muerto y tú te estás engañando a ti mismo, amas a una persona, es cierto pero esa persona no soy yo

Antonio prefirió no discutir eso, no deseaba arruinar el momento pero a cambio pregunto:

–Prusia ¿Tú me amas? En este momento, ¿Sientes algo por mi?

–El amor que pueda sentir ahora por ti no es más que un sueño que terminara a primera luz del día España –murmuro Gilbert secamente– disfrútalo mientras te dure

–Te equivocas, Gilbo –afirmo el de ojos verdes– esto es real y siempre lo será

–Veló como quieras –suspiro Prusia resignado– no soy yo él que terminara herido y desangrándose a fin de cuentas pero recuerda mis palabras: sólo el necio ignora las palabras sensatas y prefiere creer en fantasías que ver la realidad –sentencio

– ¿De donde has sacado eso? –cuestiono España curioso

–Sabiduría del grandioso yo –musito Gilbert cerrando los ojos

–Y según el increíble tú –dijo Antonio mientras recorría lentamente con los dedos la espalda del de ojos bermejos– si yo me autoengaño ¿Tú por que has hecho esto? –contraatacó

–Darte mi cuerpo es un pequeño precio a pagar porque me dejes en paz –murmuro el germano con una amarga risa

– ¿Sabes que creo? –murmuro Antonio– creo que tienes miedo y por mas que intentes fingir que no ha pasado nada, que no sentiste nada, no vas a poder Gilbo, cuando menos te lo esperes recordaras mis manos recorriendo tu piel, mis labios diciéndote ´_te quiero´, _la sensación de tenerme dentro de tu ser y veremos quien es él que realmente se miente a si mismo –le reconvino

–No seré yo –prometió el teutón– duérmete un rato a ver si se te aclara la cabeza y dejas de decir tonterías, no sé que te dieron a tragar pero estás mas despistado de lo habitual España

– ¿Me abrazaras mientras duermo? –sugirió el latino

–No

–Entonces ¿Me harás el amor cuando despierte? –inquirió juguetón el hispano

–Eso todavía menos –objeto el albino– ya duérmete o me largo a dormir al sofá –le increpo

–Ah entonces ¿Quieres hacerlo en el sofá? –repuso sonriendo el español a pesar de que por dentro sentía fatal pero estaba decidido a no derrumbarse, aún no por lo menos

–No, no quiero hacerte el amor en ningún lado –dijo el albino irritado

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo Prusia, eh? –cuestiono España débilmente sintiendo deseos de llorar– hace mas de un mes que no quieres verme ni hablarme siquiera por el móvil y ahora en la noche mas especial que hemos tenido juntos desde que nos distanciamos ni siquiera quieres tocarme, ¿Por qué, eh? –repitió abrazándose mas al prusiano

–Mi intención no es ser cruel pero parecer ser la única manera de que te entren las cosas en esa cabeza tan dura que tienes– suspiro Gilbert cansado– ya duérmete, son las una y media de la madrugada y estoy hecho trizas

–Podrías ser un poco más amable ¿Sabias, Gilbo? –exclamo el español

–No dejare que te sigas haciendo falsas ilusiones –dijo Gilbert en voz baja– te aprecio mucho es cierto pero de ahí a tener una relación sentimental contigo…

– ¿Qué? –pregunto el de ojos verdes

–No funcionaria –admitió el de ojos rojos

–No puedes saberlo sin haberlo intentando Prusia –repuso España

–No hay que ser un genio para saber que te voy a lastimar mas de lo que ya lo he hecho está noche –suspiro el prusiano– y no quiero hacerlo

–No tienes que hacerlo –le consoló el latino

–Entonces no me ames –le pidió el teutón– por favor España, no me ames

–Es demasiado tarde para que me pidas eso –declaro el latino suavemente– ven acá y abrázame, dame por lo menos un adiós decente ¿Quieres, Beilschmidt? –cuestiono Antonio

–Está bien –cedió el aludido dándose la vuelta– ven aquí

–Gracias amor –dijo España acurrucándose contra el pecho de Gilbert y cerrando los ojos con fuerza

–No me llames amor –susurro Prusia apoyando el mentón en la cabeza del castaño– el amor es otra cosa pero eso no nos debe de importar ahora, descansa _Sonne –_añadió besándole los cabellos

Cuando despertaron eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, todavía no amanecía pero el cielo ya estaba empezando a clarear, España se removió entre los brazos de Prusia y le despertó.

–Hola –saludo el español con una sonrisa somnolienta

–Hola –dijo Gilbert aún adormilado

– ¿Qué horas son? –pregunto Antonio

–Las cuatro y media –dijo Gilbert mirando el reloj

–Voy a ducharme –anuncio Antonio levantándose del lecho y caminando hacia el baño

–Entendido

–Gilbert –llamo el ibérico

– ¿Qué paso? –cuestiono el teutón

–Nada –dijo el español– olvídalo

–Como quieras

Antonio estaba suspirando tristemente hundido en la bañera cuando Gilbert entro en cuarto cubierto sólo por una toalla que había encontrado por ahí mientras buscaba su gorra entre el revoltijo de ropa esparcido en el suelo

–Perdón –se disculpo el de ojos rojizos– pensé que ya estarías terminado –agrego dispuesto a marcharse

–Gilbert espera –lo detuvo el castaño– ¿Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos? No tenemos que tocarnos, sólo será un baño –murmuro

–No

–Prusia

–Tonio no –declaro Gilbert firme

–Por favor, Beilschmidt –pidió el español– aunque sea para dejar todo esto aquí, luego puedes maldecirme si quieres

–De acuerdo –consintió el aludido quitándose la toalla y entrando en la tina– enterremos esto aquí ¿Quieres una ultima vuelta? –cuestiono

– ¿En la bañera? –exclamo incrédulo Antonio sonriendo a medias

– ¿Dónde si no? –repuso Gilbert –venga, ven acá, juega al carrusel con Ore-sama Tonio

Antonio se acerco y abrazo a Gilbert suavemente antes de que se comenzaran a revolcarse en la bañera, riendo mientras daban vueltas y salpicaban el piso de mosaico.

–Esto ha sido genial –murmuro Prusia mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones aún abrazados

–Me gustaría poder congelar el tiempo en momentos como este –confeso España sonriendo

–No creo que ninguno de los dos pueda olvidar esto –dijo Gilbert por toda respuesta

–Gilbert mira –señalo Antonio hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto donde se colaban rayos de luz

–Es hora –murmuro el prusiano

Ambos salieron del baño, se secaron y se vistieron mutuamente en silencio, cuando trataron de salir se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de la estancia estaba abierta, abandonaron el cuarto sigilosamente tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la calle

–Yo me voy por aquí –dijo Gilbert señalando hacia la derecha

–Yo por allá –murmuro Antonio punteando hacia la izquierda– y toma olvidaste esto –agrego entregándole el envoltorio abierto con la mano que tenia libre

–Gracias –musito el albino aceptando el paquete pero cuando vio el nombre del destinatario sonrió– vaya coincidencia

–¿Qué paso? –inquirió el hispano

–Los libros –susurro el albino– eran para ti

–Quédatelos –ofreció el español –además yo ya los leí

–De acuerdo –accedió el germánico– ¿Listo?

–Si

–Una –murmuro Gilbert agarrado de la mano de Antonio tirando hacia la derecha

–Dos –dijo Antonio tirando hacia la izquierda

–Tres –murmuraron al mismo tiempo y se soltaron caminando cada uno en una dirección distinta a partir de ahí

–Adiós, _sonne* _–murmuro Gilbert

–Adiós, _Adler* _–susurro Antonio

Para ambos esa era la despedida definitiva de lo que pudo haber sido pero lo que no sabían que el destino se encargaría de volverlos a juntar antes de lo que se hubieran atrevido a soñar.

* * *

_¡Hola gente! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, me quedo kilométrico, a pesar mío, ya que quería actualizar antes de mi ultimo día de vacaciones –jamás vean "Habitación en Roma" antes de escribir un fic o los va a influenciar, se los digo por experiencia–, como ven esté parece ser el final de todo pero no se confíen que aún queda mucho mas._

_El capitulo está inspirado en "Habitación en Roma" –esa película influye un montón– con algunos cambios para adaptarlo a la trama del fic, espero que no haya quedado muy dramático o los haga llorar –a mi en lo personal me dejo sin dormir estos días pero bueno, gajes del oficio–_

_Pasando a otro punto, aviso que el adelanto del capitulo quince que deje en el capitulo anterior pasa a ser ahora parte el capitulo dieciséis. Esto es porque quiero ahondar en las emociones de Gilbert y de Antonio a partir de este suceso, lamento los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar y les pido sinceras disculpas por ello, espero que no se enfaden demasiado con el lado sentimental de esté/á humilde servidor/a. _

_¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Funciono el plan de los italianos? ¿Dónde está Francis? ¿Qué sucederá entre la relación de Gilbert y Antonio? ¿Termino todo realmente? ¿Y que pasara con Salomé? Estén muy pendientes de esta historia si quieren saberlo, hasta luego. Naru _

_Traducción:_

_Italiano_

_Grazie mío caro Ángelo: Gracias mí querido ángel _

_Prego amore mío: De nada amor mío_

_Alemán _

_Sonne: Sol _

_Adler: Águila _


	15. Confusión y convicción

Confusión y convicción

Antonio llego a su hogar hecho polvo, la noche más increíble de su vida había terminado en un parpadeo y él ni cuenta se había dado, todo había sido tan extraño que apenas y podía creer que en realidad hubiera pasado pero lo había hecho. Fue un hecho real. Gilbert y él habían pasado la noche encerrados en una habitación de un hotel en lo que podría haber sido cualquier punto del mundo, habían hablado, reído y bailado juntos, se habían besado y lo habían hecho.

_Habían sido uno._

Aún recordaba la sensación de cabalgar sobre el cuerpo de Gilbert, se sentía tan nítida como si fuera reciente a pesar de que hacia horas que se habían separado y tomado rumbos distintos mientras ambos acordaban no volver a estar así jamás, era como si estuviera de vuelta en aquel cuarto de hotel con Gilbert desnudo debajo de él mordiéndose los labios para evitar que los gemidos se le escaparan.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se pregunto el ibérico mientras caminaba rumbo a su alcoba y se tiraba en la cama de cara al techo de la habitación ¿Habría pensado en alguien mas mientras le hacia suyo y tenía miedo de que nombre de esa persona escapase de su labios por error? Si es era el caso ¿Quién seria aquella persona? ¿Acaso seria la chica con la que lo vio en el restaurante la otra vez? ¿O Prusia tendría a algún otro acompañante? Antonio cerro los ojos mientras se maldecía por no haberle preguntado eso a Gilbert durante su encierro involuntario pero había estado tan sorprendido y feliz de verlo ahí que esa cuestión se le había pasado por alto pero eso no importaba en esos momentos. Lo que importaba era otra cosa.

_El hecho de haberlo tenido y perdido para siempre._

Y ¿Qué tal si Prusia tenia razón y se estaba engañando a si mismo? ¿Si realmente no lo quería como decía quererlo? Antonio abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, sus sentimientos hacia Gilbert estaban claros, estaba seguro, completamente seguro. Lo amaba mas de lo que había pensado llegar a amar a alguien en su vida. Pero ya no podía acercársele con esas intenciones, lo había prometido y él siempre trataba de cumplir sus promesas.

Pero podía consolarse un poco. Antes de irse, Gilbert le había dado una noche inolvidable, única, llena de magia, de ternura camuflada con frialdad, lo sabía, podía sentirlo en los huesos. Gilbert lo quería tanto como él y no olvidaría esa noche por mas que quisiera por mas que lo intentara no podría hacerlo, los recuerdos de aquella velada tan especial estarían grabados y serian indelebles en su cuerpo y en su mente para siempre.

Gilbert le había pedido que no lo amara, prácticamente se lo había rogado pero él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría olvidar el calor de su abrazo, el aroma de su piel, el tacto de sus manos, el sabor de sus labios y el fuego de su interior? ¿Cómo podría olvidar el momento más feliz de su vida? Si es que eso se podía, Antonio no lo sabia ni quería saberlo, prefería morirse antes que hacer algo semejante.

Prefería que el dolor lo matase antes que olvidarlo, Gilbert debería de haberlo sabido y ese hecho debía de inquietarlo de lo contrario no le hubiera pedido eso, no habría sido tan arisco si él no le importase en lo mas mínimo, estaba seguro de eso.

–Dios mío, sé que prometí que no lo haría pero déjame verlo una última vez –pidió el latino– que se dé cuenta de que lo quiero, de que voy en serio, que ya no me tenga miedo y que me acepte, por favor has que me acepte –rogó antes de que cansancio lo venciese y se quedara dormido con la convicción de que su plegaria seria escuchada y que tarde o temprano lo volvería a ver.

Por otra parte, Gilbert quería gritar y meterse bajo la tierra ¿Con que cara iba a mirar ahora a Salomé? ¿Qué iba a explicarle cuando ella le preguntara donde había estado? No podía ir y decirle: "_Canela, me acabo de tirar a un tío, perdona si te preocupe al no regresar a casa, quería avisarte pero se me acabo el crédito del móvil", _eso seria el colmo del cinismo, además de que Salomé de seguro iba a mandarlo al demonio si le decía eso ¿Cómo iba a decirle que le había puesto los cachos con un hombre? De acuerdo, quizás esa no era la expresión correcta puesto que Salomé y él no eran pareja pero la idea era la misma.

_Infiel. Traidor. Deshonesto._ Estas y otras palabras aún peores daban vueltas y más vueltas por la mente del teutón mientras iba rumbo al departamento de la castaña de ojos miel, cuando Prusia llego a su destino estaba temblando como una hoja pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para tocar la puerta de la casa de joven y esperar a que abriera sin correr a esconderse.

– ¿Quién es? –cuestiono la dulce voz

–Salomé –dijo el albino– soy yo, ábreme, por favor –pidió

La chica abrió la puerta rápidamente y lo contemplo espantada cuando él entro en la vivienda como si fuese un zombi

–Gilbert, por Dios ¿Qué te paso? –exclamo la muchacha reponiéndose de la impresión

–Si te cuento me matas –gimoteo el aludido desplomándose en el sofá de la estancia

–Cuéntamelo todo –pidió la chica– no omitas detalles

Gilbert le hizo un ademán para que se sentase a su lado y empezó a contarle todo lo decorosamente posible. Sobre Antonio, sobre el acoso, las llamadas telefónicas, las excusas, sobre el encierro, sobre el acuerdo entre ambos y como había terminado todo. Salomé lo escucho atentamente y se conservo calmada para alivio de él.

–Pero ¿A ti te gusta? ¿Lo quieres? –inquirió la de ojos ambarinos cuando el albino hubo terminado su relato

–Ese es precisamente el problema –suspiro el teutón– no lo sé, antes lo sabia pero ahora ya no sé que hacer, todo es tan confuso

–Mantén la cabeza fría y piensa muy bien en lo que quieres Gil –le aconsejo la castaña viendo a su amigo tan abatido

–Gracias _Canela –_repuso el prusiano reprimiendo las ganas de llorar que traía consigo desde que dejo ese cuarto de hotel

–No siempre tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo _Luna_ –musito la muchacha compresiva abrazando al germano suavemente– puedes llorar si quieres

–No tengo por que llorar –murmuro Gilbert con voz ronca –llorar no es nada genial y no me va servir de nada, es algo estúpido, muy estúpido –agrego con los ojos encharcados en llanto– yo no voy a llorar, no lo hare, no lo hare –musito mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas

–Ya _parcero_, tranquilo todo ira bien– lo tranquilizo Salomé– todo va a estar bien

–Estoy tan confundido –sollozo el de ojos bermejos acunado entre los brazos de la chica–antes todo era tan simple, salimos a beber, hablamos, nos hacíamos bromas mutuamente y éramos sinceros entre nosotros –gimoteo afligido– ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar todo tan de repente? Estamos increíblemente bien así ¿Por qué tenia que empezar a mirarme de forma diferente? ¿Por qué empezó a esperar de mí más de lo que estoy dispuesto a darle? Dime Salomé, ¿Por qué? –cuestiono en vano

–Si lo supiera te lo diría _parcerito_ –murmuro la chica dolida por ver a su amigo y confidente en aquel estado tan lamentable, estaba segura de que si tuviera enfrente al tipo que hizo que el albino cayera en ese estado lo degollaría ella misma pero eso no ayudaría en nada a Gilbert en esos momentos.

Gilbert seguía sollozando desconsolado entre sus brazos, sin poder encontrar alivio alguno a su pesadumbre cuando a la joven se le ocurrió una idea: cantar un arrullo, no sabia muy bien si ayudaría en algo pero al menos tranquilizaría a Gilbert.

Salomé cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar una nana que su hermano Marco entonaba las noches de tormenta cuando ella se asustaba con el ruido de los truenos:

_Calma, mi amor _

_Aquí estoy _

_Cierra los ojos y duerme _

_Sin miedo y dolor _

_Cierra los ojos y duerme sereno_

_Y caminaras sobre un suave terreno _

_No tengas miedo, mi corazón _

_No hay razón, no estás solo _

_Ahí estoy yo cuidando de ti _

_Abrazándote y haciéndote sonreír _

_Si hay problemas, no temas mi amor _

_Que mañana será un día mejor _

_No te asustes, no estás solo _

_Que yo seré tu ángel guardián_

_Y mientras sueñas no habrá pavor_

_Si hay problemas, no temas mi amor _

_Que mañana será un día mejor _

_No te inquietes, pronto hallaras la solución_

_De aquello que te causa consternación _

_Y ahora duérmete tranquilo, duérmete sereno _

_No tengas tu alma en el filo del dolor _

_Que mañana será un día mejor _

_Confía en mi, mi corazón _

_Que mañana encontraras la solución _

_A aquello que te causa consternación _

_Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme mi amor _

–Gracias Dios mío –susurro la chica satisfecha de que el germano se hubiera dormido con aquella canción de cuna, prefería verlo dormido y feliz que despierto y sufriendo de aquel modo tan horrendo.

–Gilbert no tengas miedo, lo que sientes es confuso por ahora pero ya veras que todo va a ir de perlas y serás muy feliz, sólo ten paciencia mientras duerme mi _parcero _que todo ira mejor mañana –dijo Salomé cubriendo a Prusia con un cobertor y dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de la sala y ponerse a pensar en una buena excusa que justifica que Gilbert faltase a trabajar además de una estrategia para echarle un cable con aquella pega, porque de su cuenta corría que Gilbert no volviera a llorar de ese modo a causa de ese motivo jamás.

_¡Hola gente! Soy yo de nuevo, trayéndoles otro capitulo mas de esta historia tan rara y enredada, perdonen si este capitulo en especial esta hecho un asco pero es lo que se obtuvo después de forzar a mi inspiración a trabajar –la condenada se puso en plan de diva y esta en huelga desde hace tres días– y tener dolor de garganta y temperatura no me ayuda a avanzar._

* * *

_¿Qué pasara con Gilbert? ¿Las plegarias de Antonio serán escuchadas o los santos están muy ocupados para oírlo? ¿Qué planea Salomé? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. Atte. Naru _


	16. Presentaciones y acuerdos

Presentaciones y acuerdos

Salomé llevaba horas pensando en una estratagema para ayudar a Gilbert a salir del hoyo de la depresión en que estaba metido desde hacia varios días, el pobre parecía un cadáver ambulante a causa de lo pálido que estaba además de que estaba mas delgado de lo normal a causa de la falta de apetito, ella a veces tenia que amenazarlo con llevar a Gilbird, su pájaro mascota al refugio de animales si no se animaba a comer aunque fueran un pocos bocados de comida. Y eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era que Gilbert le había cogido una manía obsesiva a trabajar. En la mensajería se había convertido en un huracán: siempre cargado de paquetes por entregar fueran de su trayecto o los de otros mensajeros, además de que llevaba los envoltorios que no se entregaban ese mismo día a la bodega, y por si eso fuera poco se había buscado un empleo extra como camarero en un bar cercano a la mensajería llamado _"el fuego azul"_ donde servía bebidas con alto contenido de alcohol y tentempiés tan generosos que bien podían reemplazar la cena o en todo caso el desayuno pues la taberna cerraba a las cuatro de la mañana y la mensajería abría a las ocho lo que significaba que Gilbert tenia unas escasas dos horas y media –si le iba bien– para dormir por lo que sufría de episodios alternos de insomnio y somnolencia. Durante su jornada laboral andaba aletargado casi todo el tiempo por lo que tenía ingerir dosis industriales de café a diario lo que le causaba insomnio cuando trataba de dormir.

Si terminaba con una ulcera en el estómago…

Varias veces Salomé había pensado en hablar con Jazmín, su prima quien pertenecía a una tribu gitana para que le hiciera caer un maleficio a quien le había hecho daño al albino pero su recelo hacia ese tipo de asuntos impidió que llevase ese plan a cabo además de que Gilbert se mosquearía bastante con ella si hacia eso, él siempre estaba tratando de que no se metiera en líos y ella por lo regular procuraba no preocuparlo demasiado pero en este caso tenia que intervenir a posta, la situación era verdaderamente alarmante ¿Acaso _Luna _no se daba cuenta de que podía matarse si seguía esforzándose así? Tenia que hacer algo y tenia que hacerlo ya, pero ¿Qué?

La idea le vino a la cabeza cuando Gilbert estaba fuera trabajando en el bar, sin querer y como si fuese una revelación del Espíritu Santo, la danzarina encontró una fotografía de Gilbert con otras dos personas en un cajón, un muchacho castaño de ojos verdes que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Gilbert mientras un rubio de cabello largo estaba sentado a su lado riendo por algo.

Al rubio ya lo conocía, lo había visto una que otra ocasión a la salida de la mensajería esperando al albino para que lo acompañara a tomar una copa por ahí, sabia que era francés, que era un atrevido y algo pervertido, que se llamaba Francis y que le parecía encantadora además de que quería invitarla a cenar –de hecho quería mas que eso pero eso no venia al caso por ahora– además de haberle dado su teléfono y perle que lo llamara por si algo se ofrecía.

El tercer componente de la imagen debía de ser Antonio y encajaba con la descripción que le había hecho el teutón sobre él. Salomé sintió una oleada de furia gélida cuando poso sus ojos en la figura del castaño. Si tuviera al sujeto enfrente lo asesinaría con sus propias manos por lastimar a una de sus personas mas queridas pero se obligo a si misma a pensar con la cabeza fría a pesar de su rabia, el tipo merecía sufrir por lo que le había hecho a Gilbert pero aunque le agradaba bastante la idea de matarlo, la joven sabia que eso no bastaba así que se puso a cavilar en un método que le diera los resultados que esperaba.

Jazmín decía que todos tenían una debilidad y que en un hombre la mas común era su orgullo pero la muchacha sabia que no seria sensato atacar por ahí así que debía haber algo mas que pudiera usar en su contra. Además del orgullo, ¿Qué otra debilidad tenían los tíos? Se pregunto la joven, bueno algunos era sumamente posesivos y celosos cuando estaban enamorados.

_Amor. Celos. _

¡Si, eso era! Antonio estaba enamorado de Gilbert o por lo menos creía estarlo según el albino así que no seria difícil ponerlo loco debido a los celos y ella era la candidata perfecta para dicha labor, ya que Gilbert y ella se relacionaban tanto que casi parecían novios de verdad.

Tenía que servir, al menos para que a Gilbert se le quitara la confusión o ese tipo lo dejase en paz, lo que ocurriese primero. Esa noche Salomé espero a Gilbert hasta que esté regreso de la taberna y le planteo la idea, al principio Gilbert se mostro algo inseguro al respecto pero después de insistir un rato, la colombiana consiguió que aceptara su propuesta.

El albino llamo a Francia al día siguiente y le comento la idea, al francés le pareció bien y dijo que le avisaría a España, quedando todos para cenar en restaurante esa misma noche.

Salomé sonrió mientras se arreglaba ante el espejo del tocador, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Nunca había estado tan inquieta desde su audición para la academia de danza hacia cuatro meses pero debía de ser fuerte, el éxito de su plan dependía de que se mostrara tranquila y actuara natural.

–No creo que deberíamos hacer esto –comento Gilbert mientras terminaba de acomodarse la camisa

–No digas sandeces –replico ella mientras terminaba de aplicarse el maquillaje– es una idea genial

–No creo que pueda ver a Antonio a los ojos después de lo que paso –aseguro Gilbert poniéndose los zapatos– me pone nervioso –comento en voz baja

–Ahí esta precisamente el problema –señalo Salomé mirándolo a los ojos– si sigues evadiéndole y no lo enfrentas nunca podrás superarlo, él pensara que lo que paso te afecto demasiado y no podrás seguir adelante con tu vida porque seguirás dándole alas y eso no es bueno

–Tienes razón –coincidió el albino sonriendo algo inquieto aún

–No estás solo en esto Luna –dijo la castaña de ojos miel– yo estoy contigo ¿recuerdas? –agrego para calmarlo

Gilbert ensancho su sonrisa por toda respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Gilbert encontró la mesa en la que estaban sentados sus amigos, tomo a Salomé de la mano y se dirigieron hacia allá. Francis y Antonio se levantaron para recibirlos.

–Buenas noches Gilbert, cuanto tiempo –saludo Francia cuando llegaron a su mesa

–Buenas noches Francis, Antonio –saludo el prusiano disimulando el nerviosismo que sentía hacia este último

–Hola Gilbert –saludo suavemente el ibérico mirándolo atentamente

–Te noto muy bien acompañado ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto el rubio para aligerar la tensión que de repente se sentía en el lugar

–Francis, Antonio, les quiero presentar a alguien especial –dijo Gilbert emocionado– ella es…–iba continuar pero la joven se adelanto

–Soy Salomé Castañeda Aguilar y soy la novia de Gilbert, gusto en conocerlos –dijo la muchacha sonriendo cortésmente mientras pensaba en como agradecerle a su hermana Evelyn las clases de etiqueta que le había obligado a tomar

Gilbert se quedo pasmado pero se recupero y sonrió mientras rodeaba la cintura de la joven con el brazo

A Antonio se le borro la sonrisa que traía en la cara desde que supo de volvería a ver al germano ¿Novia? ¿Gilbert tenia novia? Eso explicaría muchas cosas ocurridas aquella noche pero no podía ser verdad. Tenían que estar mintiendo. Pero mientras los veía relacionarse entre si durante la cena que no se fijo bien que era lo que comieron, se planteo la posibilidad de que podía ser cierto aún así una parte de su mente se resistía a creerlo, no podía ser verdad, no lo era una parte de él sabia que no lo era.

Los miro acariciarse por debajo de la mesa, flirtear, bromear entre si y reírse. Cuando se levantaron para ir a bailar Antonio pudo respirar tranquilo un momento.

– ¿Estás bien? –cuestiono Francis preocupado pues aunque Antonio intentaba comportarse normal era evidente que algo lo inquietaba

–Si –dijo Antonio esforzándose por sonreír– ¿Por qué?

–Nada en especial –dijo el francés dejando la cuestión para otro momento– hacen una pareja preciosa ¿verdad?

–Si es verdad –dijo el español agonizante– lo que me extraña es que Gilbo no nos haya dicho nada –comento sin pensar

–Sus razones tendrá –dijo Francia con voz llana– tal vez quería darnos una sorpresa

–Es verdad –dijo el castaño "_menuda sorpresita me fuiste a dar Beilschmidt" _agrego para sus adentros ardiendo de rabia, la chica era simpática pero no le iba a Prusia, eso podía asegurarlo hasta el final

Antonio los observo bailar en silencio, sus movimientos se ajustaban muy bien entre si pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerle, seria incapaz de leer el ambiente pero no era ningún estúpido y ahí pasaba algo, podía sentirlo.

Francis invito a una señorita a bailar al poco rato y Antonio se quedo solo a la mesa y fue ahí cuando la vio venir, caminaba a paso tranquilo y se veía muy calmada, cosa que cambio cuando se sentó frente a él y lo miro sin decir nada pero había algo extraño por como lo miraba, era como si estuviera examinándolo, estudiándolo.

– ¿Y Gilbert? –pregunto el español algo incomodo ante el escrutinio de la joven

–Fue al tocador –contesto la de ojos ambarinos– necesito hablar con usted señor Fernández –exclamo de repente

– ¿Sobre que? –pregunto Antonio

–A usted le agrada Gilbert ¿verdad, señor Fernández? –pregunto la chica mirándolo con frialdad para dejarle en claro que dejar de hacerse el tonto con ella

–Eso no te incumbe –contesto el español

–Me incumbe mas de lo que cree –repuso ella– le propondré un trato, si usted corteja a Gilbert y él decide quedarse a su lado, yo me apartare del camino

– ¿Cómo puedes decir tales cosas? –exclamo el español molesto– Gilbert es tu novio y…

–No se haga el santo conmigo –le corto ella– Gilbert me conto lo que paso esa noche entre ustedes dos

– ¿Todo? –cuestiono el ibérico incrédulo

–Todo –recalco ella– entre él y yo no hay secretos –agrego sonriendo al ver que de ojos verdes palidecía

–Bruja –mascullo el español

–Insúlteme lo que quiera –repuso la muchacha serena– sólo le digo esto porque lo considero lo mas adecuado para la situación, si por mi fuera me quedaría callada pero es de Gilbert de quien se trata esto y él merece ser feliz no importa con quien –agrego antes de retirarse

Minutos después apareció Gilbert quien después de pagar su parte de la cuenta, se despidió de todos los presentes ya que Salomé y él habían decidido irse a casa antes de que fuera mas tarde, después salieron por la puerta para llamar a un taxi seguido por Francia quien tenía una reunión con su jefe muy temprano por lo que también se retiraba del lugar.

Después de haber pagado su consumo. Antonio salió del establecimiento y camino lentamente por las calles ¿debía de hacerle caso a la propuesta de esa chica? ¿Hablaría en serio o lo diría de coña? No parecía que bromeara al respecto, se notaba que quería mucho a Prusia. ¿Qué debía de hacer entonces? ¿Renunciar a él? ¿Luchar por su amor? Entonces fue cuando de la nada comenzó a sonar a lo lejos la canción _Loving strangers_ de _Russian red, _la misma que bailaron esa noche, tan especial, tan única. Y ahí fue cuando tomo una decisión.

–Pase lo que pase no pienso rendirme, luchare por ti Gilbert

Si esa niña quería guerra, guerra iba a tener, pensó Antonio antes de marcharse a su hogar. Tenía muchos planes que hacer.

* * *

_¡Hola gente! espero que les guste este capi sacado a marchas forzadas porque estoy estudiando para mi examen de inglés, rueguen porque me vaya bien o sino esta historia se queda en paro indefinido._

_¿Qué hará Antonio ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionara Gilbert ante esto? ¿Qué más planea Salomé? Si quieren saberlo estén pendientes de esta historia que cada vez se pone mas interesante, tratare de actualizar cuando pueda pero no prometo nada. Atte. Naru _


	17. La mano del destino

La mano del destino

Lunes en la mañana. Comienzo laboral, escolar, etc., y Gilbert sabia perfectamente bien el significado de esas palabras pues estaba bastante atareado los primeros dos días de cualquier semana laboral. Prácticamente era un calvario: paquetes por entregar a todas horas, gente siempre corriendo a todos lados, aguantar un tráfico tan pesado que haría que cualquiera que no fuera lo suficientemente paciente o se obligase a serlo se volviese un candidato ideal para el manicomio.

Más si tenías dos empleos.

En el bar las cosas eran un poco más tranquilas, pues al ser inicio de semana había muy poca clientela que se pusiera hasta las nubes de alcohol y a la que tuvieran que sacar a rastras pero aún así la jornada en aquel lugar era bastante pesada.

El personal tenía que limpiar el local, las mesas, acomodar las sillas, asegurase de que los vasos estuviesen limpios, y que las bebidas y los tentempiés estuviesen listos para los parroquianos que frecuentaban el bar.

Y él como camarero debía apuntar las ordenes, ir a la barra y traer lo que los clientes habían solicitado en el menor tiempo posible para evitar que empezaran los reclamos, los gritos, las caras largas y las quejas por el servicio en el establecimiento además de soportar los coqueteos de las mujeres y de algunos hombres cuando estaban ebrios y maniobrar con destreza por el lugar cuando este se hallara abarrotado a causa de una clientela numerosa.

Lo más difícil era atender la barra cuando faltaba el cantinero, era un poco deprimente y a la vez desesperante escuchar hablar a hombres, mujeres o a lo que fuera maldecir, lamentarse y llorar por penas de amor o cualquier otra desgracia ocurrida en sus vidas mientras se tomaban vaso tras vaso de cerveza, vino o cualquier otra de las bebidas alcohólicas que servían en establecimiento a la par que comían aceitunas, cacahuates, papas fritas o cualquier otro bocadillo que amortiguara el efecto directo de la borrachera en estomago. Cuando escuchaba a los parroquianos hablar de sus desdichas una parte de él quería consolarlos y darles apoyo en esos momentos tan duros y la otra quería sacudirlos, decirles que dejaran de ser tan infantiles, que por la perdida de un amor no se acababa el mundo y que dejaran de ser tan dramáticos.

Pero no podía por dos simples razones, la primera debía tratar bien a la gente si no quería hacerse echar del empleo y la segunda, si él diera ese tipo de sermones sonaría hipócrita y eso no le iba para nada a su increíble persona.

No es que él estuviera sufriendo por amor, claro que no, él tenía a Salomé, a su pollito mascota, Gilbird; a Annie, a Margot, a Feliciano, a West y a todos sus otros amigos y compañeros de trabajo, gente que lo quería y a quien el amaba con todo el corazón. Pero cada vez que pensaba en lo que paso esa noche en ese maldito cuarto de hotel… le daban ganas de gritar, de llorar, de causarse tanto daño que lo tuvieran que obligar a estar en un hospital por semanas, algo que lo hiciera olvidarse de la pena que cargaba en el fondo de su alma y que sólo Salomé era capaz de comprender, ya que había sido ella quien lo había visto volver a casa con el corazón y el alma destrozados después de esa noche fatal donde todo termino, donde Antonio prometió dejarlo en paz a cambio de su cuerpo, de un pote vacio y carente de sentimientos. Ahora España estaba feliz y él por fin podría vivir su vida en paz.

_Si eso era lo que deseaba, era lo mejor para ambos. Sin amor no habría daños._

_Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué se sentía vacio? ¿Seria que Antonio se habría llevado parte de su alma?_

¡No, no, no! España no podía haberse llevado nada suyo, Gilbert sabia que nunca le hubiera dado libremente a España algo que _realmente_ le importara, su corazón era sólo suyo y seria prudente a la hora de entregarlo para que no le hicieran daño otra vez como le había ocurrido con Elizabeth.

_Hungría_

_Su amiga, su compañera de batallas, su amada y valiente Beth_

Había terminado cayendo en los brazos de Roderich, ese aristócrata hipócrita que no la dejaba realizarse como nación y como mujer alegando que le hacían falta modales… ¡que se fuera a la mierda ese estirado! A Beth no le hacia falta nada, era perfecta, un pájaro volando libre con la brisa…hasta que imbécil la encerró en una jaula.

Pero eso era el pasado, tenía que mirar hacia adelante y en su amanecer no había sitio para el cabezota de Antonio y su romanticismo de cuento de hadas.

Antonio tendría que aprender a seguir con su vida ignorando el_que hubiera pasado_ si le hubiera correspondido.

Todos tenemos que aceptar la realidad. Y Antonio no era la excepción.

Antonio, por su lado, se veía mucho mejor que antes pero ahora cargaba con un aire ligeramente melancólico en los ojos cada vez que miraba el cielo por las noches, razón por la que Lovino pensó en ir y plantarle la cara al prusiano pero Feliciano y Francis le convencieron de desistir en dicha idea. Ese asunto solo les concernía a Antonio y a Gilbert y ellos solo podían rezar y esperar a que las cosas se solucionaran por si mismas.

Esa noche al volver a casa, Antonio pensaba en una manera de acercarse a Prusia sin romper su promesa, después de todo ambos habían acordado que si no convencía al albino de quedarse a su lado lo dejaría en paz para que pudiera estar con quién quisiese.

Y Gilbert no lo había escogido a él esa noche.

_Pero si pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad, si pudiera empezar de nuevo todo…seria diferente_

Se aseguraría de hacer bien las cosas, le haría saber a Gilbert que lo amaba más de lo que nadie podría amarlo nunca. Mucho más que Salomé, su supuesta noviecita.

_Salomé_. _Maldita bruja _

Sin duda esa chica era de cuidado, estaba sacándole el máximo provecho a lo que Prusia le había contado y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para quedarse con el corazón de Prusia y él tenía que impedirlo pero, ¿Cómo?

No se podía acercar a Gilbert y espiar tampoco era una opción viable debido a que podían descubrirlo y entonces todo se iría al garete ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo acercarse sin arriesgar sus cartas? Era imposible poner en marcha sus planes sin ser descubierto a menos que pasara un milagro.

_Como el que había pasado aquella noche en la que sus almas fueron una sola…_

Después de todo siempre se podía tener fe.

Antonio camino hacia el pequeño altar que tenía en su habitación, se persigno y después de hacer las oraciones de costumbre, dijo:

–Dios mío cuida mucho a Gilbert y déjame volver a ver verlo por favor –pidió antes de que lo venciera el sueño y tuviera a Gilbert de la única manera que podía tenerlo en esos momentos: en sus sueños.

No sabía que en esos momentos la vida le preparaba una gran sorpresa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Antonio estaba en su oficina arreglando su documentación cuando llamaron a la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo el ibérico aún concentrado en los papeles que tenia en su escritorio

–Mensajería _"la estrella de plata"_, traigo un paquete para usted –escucho decir a una voz conocida, que hizo que su corazón saltara dentro de su pecho.

–Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Gilbert –dijo Antonio dándole una de su mejores sonrisas al albino de ojos rojos.

Vaya que era curiosa la mano del destino…

* * *

_¡Hola gente! He regresado después de un largo tiempo sin publicar nada de nada. Espero que les guste este capitulo (que he sacado a marchas forzadas, mi musa esta en huelga). Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Antonio lograra que Gilbert cambie de parecer? ¿Cómo afectara esto en el destino de ambos? Aparecerán dos nuevos personajes venidos de tierras lejanas, borracheras kilométricas, besos apasionados, celos, peleas épicas y más próximamente. Gracias a todos los que me tuvieron paciencia, en especial a Zummasen ¡todo mi cariño para ti, niña! Que pasen un muy feliz inicio de año, saludos a todos_

_Atte. _

_Naru _


	18. Reencuentros

Reencuentros

Que la tierra se lo tragara por favor, que la tierra se lo tragara y no tuviera que pasar por eso ¿Por qué tenia que pasar eso a él precisamente a él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Ahora que todo iba bien, tenía trabajo, era pesado pero tenia trabajo, una chica que lo apoyaba, podía hacer lo que quisiese sin temor a que alguien lo persiguiera. Estaba bien. Increíblemente bien. Gilbert dejo escapar un gruñido al recordar como su increíblemente buena vida de repente se había ido al garete.

Gilbert había llegado a la mensajería muy temprano esa mañana y estaba llevando los paquetes que no habían podido entregarse el día anterior a la bodega debido a la ausencia de los destinatarios provocada por las vacaciones de verano cuando Don Otto le llamo para que fuera a su oficina para hablarle de algo importante.

El albino dejo los paquetes que tenia en las manos en una esquina del mostrador y camino hasta el despacho de su jefe, toco levemente la puerta de madera de roble con los nudillos y espero.

–Pase –indico el hombre centrado en la pila de papeles que tenia en su escritorio.

– ¿Me mando llamar, Don Otto? –cuestiono suavemente Gilbert entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de si

–Gilbert –dijo el hombre con amplia sonrisa–. Pasa y siéntate por favor. Te tengo muy buenas noticias

– ¿De que se trata? –cuestiono el albino mirando atentamente a su jefe.

–Como de seguro ya te habrás enterado –dijo Don Otto sereno–, hemos estado negociones con mensajerías de otros países a fin de expandir nuestros servicios a otras partes del mundo y me acaban de comunicar que _"El Zorro veloz", _ una de las mensajerías mas importantes de España acaba de aceptar una alianza con nuestra empresa.

– ¿En serio? Muchas felicidades Don Otto pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –cuestiono Gilbert

–Eso iba a decir, no comas ansias muchacho –rio Don Otto y enseguida continúo –. Como has demostrado ser un trabajador capaz, leal e infatigable te he asignado una de las primeras rutas que compartiremos con nuestro nuevo socio. Enhorabuena chico –le felicito.

Gilbert se quedo estático en su lugar. No podía creer que le tocara trabajar en el único lugar donde no deseaba volver a poner los pies nunca en lo que restaba de existencia.

– ¿Qué pasara con mi ruta anterior? –pregunto el prusiano cuando pudo articular palabra

–Como es muy larga debido a que cubre dos colonias decidí dividirla en dos y asignársela a Uriel y a Mario –respondió el castaño–, sé que serán capaces de desempeñar muy bien esa labor así como sé que tú no me fallaras Gilbert –agrego para darle confianza al notar que el albino temblaba ligeramente.

Y en efecto, Prusia estaba temblando presa de los nervios y del estupor pero más que nada del miedo, aunque sabía que no debía de sentir eso después de todo ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que todo había terminado entre España y él. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto ¡era demasiado pronto! No sabía que hacer, que decir, como reaccionar si se encontraba nuevamente a España cara a cara.

Mientras salía de la oficina de Don Otto y caminaba al estacionamiento después de recoger los fardos correspondientes a su nueva ruta laboral Gilbert soltó una maldición.

¿Qué diablos había hecho para merecer eso?

El primer paquete que debía entregar no hizo más que aumentar su pesar. El nombre del destinatario le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca. Se trataba de Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Apenas entro al edificio de oficinas donde España trabajaba le pidió a una señorita que pasaba por ahí que le indicara por donde ir para llegar a la oficina del ibérico y terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas. Una vez frente a la puerta de la estancia, el albino toco la puerta y aguardo. Cuando le dieron permiso para entrar Gilbert avanzo hacia el escritorio del castaño y dijo con el mayor aplomo que pudo reunir:

–Mensajería "_La estrella de plata"_, traigo un paquete para usted

–Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Gilbert –dijo Antonio dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Aquella sonrisa y el intenso brillo en los ojos de España echaron por tierra toda su valentía. Maldito fuera. ¿Qué clase de persona con sangre en las venas podía resistirse a esa sonrisa y a esos ojos por no hablar de esa maldecida boca suya? Gilbert no sabía muy bien que hacer en esos momentos. Una parte de él quería que Antonio firmara el justificativo y largarse de ahí para jamás volver y la otra quería plantarle un beso en los labios al español y quedarse besándolo hasta que ambos ya no pudieran respirar debido a la presión o tuvieran los labios rotos. El impulso lo tomo por sorpresa pero consiguió contenerse antes de cometer el mayor traspié de su vida.

–Firme esto, por favor –dijo Gilbert haciéndose el duro mientras le tendía al español el documento para que lo firmase.

Antonio cogió una pluma del portalápices y estampo su firma en el papel pero cuando iba a regresarle el justificativo a Gilbert el papel se le escapo de las manos y cayo al suelo.

–Perdón –se disculpo el castaño mientras se inclinaba para recoger el paliativo.

–No hay problema –replico Gilbert agachándose también ya que el documento había terminado sólo Dios sabia como bajo el escritorio del ibérico.

Y mientras buscaban el recibo ellos mismos habían terminado cara. Y para colmo de males Gilbert sentía el impulso de besar a Antonio resurgía con mayor fuerza que antes y dudaba mucho que estaba vez pudiera resistirlo. Antonio también lo sentía, el deseo en su interior crecía a un ritmo acelerado e imparable. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y vieron el mismo anhelo reflejado en las pupilas del contrario.

Gilbert quería alejarse, encontrar el documento, levantarlo del piso y retirarse de ahí antes de cometer una estupidez pero su cuerpo no obedecía sino que hizo lo opuesto a lo que su razón y su sentido común le dictaban. Se acerco cada vez más al rostro del latino. Antonio se estremeció, había extrañado tan sentir el contacto de los labios de Gilbert sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos y se acerco a su vez al rostro del alemán.

"_Hazlo, por favor" _pensó el ibérico a solo unos pocos centímetros de la cara del albino

Un centímetro menos, dos, tres, y cuando el aire que inhalaba era el aliento de Prusia, el sonido de un móvil irrumpió de lleno en la estancia. En ese momento, Prusia pareció reaccionar, se aparto del español y después se levanto con el justificativo en la mano

–Es el mío –murmuro lanzando una mirada interrogante al español– ¿Puedo…?

Antonio ya se había levantado del suelo y trataba de volver a concentrarse en su documentación mientras maldecía en silencio a la persona quienquiera que fuera que los hubiese interrumpido en ese preciso momento.

–Adelante –dijo el español mientras fingía leer el contenido de un folder

–Bueno –dijo Gilbert atendiendo al aparato– ah hola cariño, no yo las tengo, ¿ya buscaste en tu bolsa de deporte? –inquirió–. Bien, ya las encontraste, conduce con cuidado por favor, no, no estoy siendo sobreprotector. Te amo –se despidió

Antonio no le pregunto a Gilbert quien lo había llamado al móvil, eso lo sabia de sobra y el albino tampoco hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

– ¿Encontraste el justificativo? –pregunto el ibérico mirando los papeles sin prestarles atención en realidad

–Si –dijo Gilbert, un poco incomodo–. Debo irme ya. Que tenga un lindo día –se despidió antes de salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de si

Cuando la puerta se cerro y estuvo seguro de que no venia nadie, Antonio dejo caer la cabeza entre las manos ¿Por qué la vida no lo dejaba ser feliz? Para muestra de ello un botón: Gilbert y el habían estado a punto de besarse bajo el escritorio y cinco minutos después Gilbert lo trataba como si fuera un completo extraño en vez de la persona con la había hecho el amor hacía poco mas de dos meses.

Cuando salió de la oficina, se dirigió al primer bar abierto que encontró. Necesitaba urgentemente un trago.

* * *

Gilbert estaba a punto de estallar a causa del estrés y no era para menos pues a pesar de ser inicios de semana el bar estaba a rebosar de clientes.

–Mesero –le llamo un joven sentado en una de las mesas del rincón– ¿Me puede traer otra cerveza, por favor?

–Enseguida –replico Gilbert mientras caminaba por el atestado local con bandeja llena vasos de ron en la mano

–Mesero –esta vez era una mesas llena de jovencitas– otra piña colada, por favor.

–Enseguida

Gilbert llevo los vasos de ron a una mesa llena de caballeros al fondo del local y después se dirigió a la barra por los pedidos que le habían solicitado cuando lo vio. A Antonio reclinado en la barra, con un vaso medio lleno de absenta en la mano.

–Y entonces le dijo que la amaba… –oyó la voz de Antonio hablando con Ernesto, el cantinero– ¡y en mis propias narices! –exclamo el español bebiendo otro trago de su vaso

–Un ron y una piña colada para la mesa cinco y siete –le dijo al cantinero una vez que estuvo parado frente a la barra

–Enseguida che –dijo Ernesto comenzado a preparar las bebidas

–Oye muchacho –le dijo Antonio entre risas causadas por la borrachera que se le subía a la cabeza con rapidez–. Si tú, el albino –aclaro anta la mirada extraña que Gilbert le dirigió pensando que podría reconocerlo en cualquier momento–. ¿Te gustaría venir a casa conmigo?

–Déjalo Gilberto –se apresuro a decir Ernesto–, este ya esta ahogado en el vicio –añadió dándole las bebidas y lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora

– ¿Te llamas Gilberto? Que nombre tan lindo –dijo el español riendo–. ¿Vienes a casa conmigo o no? –cuestiono

–Disculpe pero tengo novia –aclaro Gilbert antes de marcharse y seguir atendiendo mesas

Pero aun en la distancia podía jurar haberlo escuchado murmurar:

–Otro con novia –se lamento el ibérico–. Maldita suerte la mía

"_Estas equivocado España"_ pensó Gilbert mientras atendía las mesas, _"esa suerte desgraciada es mía_ _porque no te puedo sacar mi cabeza y el destino sigue queriendo hacer_ _jugarretas con nosotros. Maldita suerte la mía y malditos sean los recuentros con amantes indeseados y amores imposibles._

Gilbert no sabía que terminaría teniendo más encuentros con Antonio de los que hubiera deseado tener y que pronto la vida de ambos daría un giro de ciento sesenta grados a causa de algo que ambos no esperaban y que lo haría enfrentar su realidad, estuvieran listos o no.

* * *

_No estaba muerto/a pero si muy ocupado/a y con la musa en huelga. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Antonio necesitara ir AA? ¿Gilbert se arrepentirá de maldecir al destino? ¿Cuál será ese suceso misterioso que cambiara sus vidas? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia tan extraña. Atte. Naru._


	19. El calé japonés

El calé japonés

Antonio despertó con un dolor de cabeza de campeonato esa mañana, con los ojos entrecerrados por el malestar observo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, específicamente en su alcoba; ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a un bar, haber tomado varias copas de absenta, cerveza, ron caribeño y demás bebidas alcohólicas, haber coqueteado con uno de los camareros del establecimiento ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Genaro? ¿Gary? ¿Gustavo? ¿Gael? Demonios. No podía recordarlo, sólo recordaba que su nombre comenzaba con la letra G. Al carajo con eso entonces, ni que hubiera pasado la noche con el tipo ese.

A menos que… ¡Ay por dios! Antonio abrió los ojos como platos ante ese pensamiento. Él no había hecho eso ¿O si lo había hecho? Maldita cruda, por más que trataba no lograba acordarse de nada. Temblando ligeramente el español se dio la vuelta y observo el espacio vacio en el lecho, no había depresiones en el colchón. Acto seguido Antonio se levanto de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, quería comprobar algo sólo por si acaso. Cuando se examino en el espejo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio: no tenía marcas en el cuerpo.

No había hecho nada de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse.

De regreso en su alcoba Antonio miro el reloj digital que descansaba en su mesa de noche y tuvo que contener un grito cargado con vituperios que amenazaba con salir de su garganta al comprobar la hora en carrillón: faltaban quince minutos para una junta muy importante con su jefe ¡tenía que llegar a tiempo o le caería una bronca de antología!

–Demonios –maldijo mientras se cambiaba el uniforme, no tenia tiempo para darse siquiera una ducha

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba listo para salir. Antonio se encamino a paso rápido al garaje para sacar su motocicleta, no tenia tiempo para perder en el metro, una vez en la calle subió en el vehículo y arranco con dirección al trabajo.

Tan concentrado estaba en llegar a tiempo que, cuando llego a un cruce, no vio a una muchacha que aprovechaba que el semáforo estaba en rojo para cruzar la calle y casi la habría atropellado si no hubiera sido por que la chica tenia buenos reflejos y se hubiera puesto a salvo haciéndose a un lado pero en el proceso había tropezado y en esos momentos se hallaba tendida cuan larga era sobre el pavimento.

– ¡Oiga usted! –grito la joven desde el suelo– ¡Casi me atropella! ¿Por qué no se fija por donde va? ¿Acaso esta ciego?

–Lo siento señorita –se disculpo el ibérico bajándose de la moto para ayudarle a levantarse–. No la había visto ¿Se encuentra bien? –cuestiono preocupado

– ¿A quien le dice señorita, estúpido de las narices? –reclamo la transeúnte–. ¡Soy un chico! –aclaro

Era cierto, se trataba de un muchacho. Antonio lo había confundido con una chica por lo largo de sus cabellos y las formas de su figura

–Perdón niño –rectifico el castaño tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse –, no quise asustarte pero voy tarde para el trabajo y…

– ¡Eso no es excusa! –exclamo el joven, furibundo–. ¡Pudo haberme matado o haberle hecho daño a alguien más! –añadió rechazando la mano que el español le ofrecía y poniéndose de pie mismo.

O al menos eso intento porque apenas estuvo en pie se dejo caer de rodillas al piso a causa de una punzada de dolor en el tobillo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto el latino inquieto

–Es mi tobillo –dijo el chico apretando los dientes–, creo que esta lastimado

–Entonces debes ir a un hospital a que lo revisen. Vamos yo te llevo –ofreció pasándole un casco

– ¿Quiere que vaya con usted? ¡Ni de coña! –profirió el muchacho–. Preferiría que vendiesen mi corazón en el mercado negro antes de acompañarle a sólo Dios sabe donde ya lárguese y déjeme tranquilo, debe estar haciéndosele tarde para el trabajo o para donde sea que vaya –añadió irritado

– ¡Demonios, la reunión! –exclamo el ibérico, estupefacto–. Vamos chaval, no hay tiempo para discutir. Te vienes conmigo. Te llevare a revisar en mi descanso para comer –decidió

–Estará de broma –dijo el chico mordaz–. No pienso ir con usted a ningún sitio –afirmo

–Vamos, chico –replico el mayor–. No seas cabezota. Estás herido, necesitas ver a un doctor.

–Lo que necesito es que usted se aleje de mí –repuso a su vez el muchacho

Antonio no tenía tiempo ni deseos de discutir con un chaval que parecía ser más terco que él mismo así que cogió al chico en brazos, se lo echo al hombro y lo llevo hacia la moto

– ¿Qué demonios cree que esta haciendo? –grito el chico–. ¿Ha perdido la chaveta o que? ¡Bájeme! ¡Bájeme en este preciso instante! –agrego dándole golpes en la espalda

–Escucha chaval –dijo el hispano sacando su lado yandere a flote –. Esto es lo que va a pasar: Me vas a acompañar al trabajo y cuando pueda te voy a llevar al hospital ¿entendiste? Ahora cálmate y compórtate por favor –le pidió al tiempo que lo montaba en la moto para después hacer lo mismo.

"_Menudo zafado me he venido a encontrar"_ pensó el muchacho obedeciendo de mala gana las ordenes del ibérico

–Llegas tarde España –le reconvino su jefe cuando el hispano llego a la oficina

–Lo siento –se disculpo el aludido–. Pero tuve un contratiempo

– ¿Qué clase de contratiempo? –cuestiono el regente

–Hay algo que quiero mostrarle o mejor dicho, alguien que quiero presentarle –dijo el castaño escueto–, acompáñeme por favor

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? –cuestiono el hombre siguiendo al hispano hasta la sala de espera–. Mas vale que tengas una buena razón para tu retraso o si no te quedaras trabajando hasta tarde los próximos dos meses –amenazo

–Le explicare todo en su momento –se apresuro a decir el español abriendo la puerta y entrando en la estancia–. Este muchacho –dijo señalando al joven que había recogido–, es la razón de mi retardo

–Explícate –le pidió su jefe

–Cuando venia para acá –comenzó la nación–, no me he fijado en el semáforo de un cruce y por poco atropello a este chaval. Durante el incidente se ha lesionado el tobillo y por eso me he retrasado –explico

– ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿De donde viene? ¿Habla nuestro idioma? ¿Ya lo has llevado al medico? –pregunto el dirigente

–No lo he llevado aún al doctor –contesto España serio–. Y con respecto a las otras cuestiones, me temo que no se ninguno de esos detalles –agrego

– ¿Qué? Pues pregúntale –indico el gobernador impaciente–. Y lo primero que debiste de haber hecho fue llamarme para ponerme sobre aviso y pedirle sus datos a este muchacho –le regaño

Y luego se dirigió al muchacho que lo miraba con estoicismo inmóvil desde uno de los sofás

–Oye chico –dijo el gobernador–, ¿puedes entenderme? ¿Cómo te llamas? –cuestiono

El aludido no respondió. Las figuras de autoridad siempre le habían causado cierto temor y recelo

–No quiere hablar –dijo el hombre viendo la aprensión del menor–. Inténtalo tú. Después de todo tienes buena mano con los niños –agrego saliendo de la habitación

–Chaval –llamo el español cuando se quedo a solas con el menor–. Coopera conmigo, por favor ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto suavemente

– ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? –pregunto a su vez el chico–. El señor ese parece de aduana. No le hecho nada para que quiera deportarme. Tengo mis papeles en regla –agrego en un susurro

–No voy a deportarte –aseguro el español sonriendo–. Sólo quiero hacerte unas preguntas. Puedes confiar en mi, no voy a hacerte daño –añadió para calmarlo

–No voy a confiar en usted –replico el muchacho tenso–. Yo no confió en nadie. Déjeme ir, por favor –pidió

–Voy a dejarte marchar –accedió el español–. Pero deja que por lo menos te lleve a un medico ¿quieres, chaval? –inquirió

El chico asintió en silencio

–Voy a avisarle a mi jefe –dijo el ibérico–, quédate aquí y no te muevas –agrego saliendo del cuarto

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Te dijo algo? –cuestiono el gobernador una vez que estuvo con el español en privado

–Al parecer si entiende nuestro idioma –dijo con sencillez el español–, también parece que le teme a las aduanas pero dice que esta legalmente aquí y no me quiso decir su nombre aunque accedió a ver a un medico

–Entonces llévalo al hospital más cercano y haz que te muestre sus papeles –dijo el hombre sereno–. Sólo así sabremos que no es un ilegal. Luego arreglaremos lo de tu retraso

–Entendido –dijo el español saliendo de la oficina

–Chaval –llamo el español mientras aguardaban en la sala de espera de la clínica–. Necesito ver tus papeles y necesito que me digas tu nombre, tu edad y nacionalidad.

–Me llamo Satoshi, ´Ash´ en su idioma –contesto escuetamente el menor

– ¿Tienes un apellido?

–Kétchup

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Diecisiete pero me emancipe hace dos años así que legalmente soy considerado un adulto

– ¿De donde eres?

–Japón. Concretamente de pueblo en la región de Kanto.

– ¿Dónde has aprendido el español?

–Un amigo mío tiene ascendencia hispana. Él me enseño lo poco que sé del idioma y creo que son muchas preguntas por un día –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de hundirse en el silencio

–Señor –llamo una enfermera–. Ya pueden pasar

–Vamos chaval –indico Antonio ayudando al muchacho a levantarse y entrando al consultorio

– ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –pregunto una joven doctora cuando estuvieron en consulta

–Este chico se ha lastimado el tobillo –explico Antonio señalando a Satoshi

–Pues vamos a ver si se lo ha roto o no –dijo la doctora haciendo que Satoshi se sentara en un camastro que había en rincón para después sacarle el zapato y la calceta del pie herido.

Después de examinar la extremidad con cuidado, la joven medico dijo:

–El joven afortunadamente sólo ha sufrido un esguince en el pie –informo la doctora–. Voy a prescribirle un antiinflamatorio y algo para el dolor. Procura no forzar mucho el pie y mantenerlo alzado el mayor tiempo que puedas –agrego dirigiéndose a Satoshi

–Gracias doctora –dijo Antonio

– ¿Cómo se ha hecho el esguince el muchacho? –pregunto la facultativa

–Una moto –dijo simplemente Satoshi atrapando las palabras que alcanzo a comprender

– ¿Tuviste un accidente?

El chico asintió

–Entonces tendré que examinarte mas a fondo –dijo la medico–. ¿Tienes alguna cortada o un arañazo? ¿Algún otro hueso roto o moretones? –inquirió

Satoshi permaneció en silencio. No le había entendido mucho. "Hueso roto" y "moretones" fueron las únicas palabras que entendió. Maldijo a Len por lo bajo y se maldijo a si mismo por no practicar bastante el español

–Él no entiende mucho el español** –dijo Antonio refiriéndose al chico cuando noto que la mirada expectante de la mujer lo ponía algo incomodo

– ¿De donde eres muchacho? –cuestiono la doctora, mirándolo con compresión

–Soy de Japón –contesto Satoshi con moderada velocidad, como lo había hecho desde su encuentro con aquel desconocido que solo le hacia preguntas y no había tenido la delicadeza de presentarse

– ¿Tienes otra herida o lesión aparte de el esguince en tu pie? –pregunto la mujer en japonés, asombrando al muchacho y a la nación por igual

–No lo se

–Tendré que pedirte que te quites la Parka y te arremangues los pantalones –solicito la facultativa–, solo así podre estar segura que no tienes moretones o cosas así

–Perdón –se disculpo el muchacho–, pero no voy a hacer eso

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono la medico

–No quiero que ese hombre me vea –dijo el menor, refiriéndose al español–. No puedo decirle porque por ahora –agrego con rapidez para evitar preguntas incomodas

–Está bien –accedió la doctora–. Le pediré que espere afuera

Satoshi la miro agradecido. No quería que nadie viera _aquello_. No es que lo avergonzara pero siempre era bueno ser prudente. Lo había aprendido de los suyos, de aquellos que lo ampararon sin esperar nada a cambio cuando uno de ellos lo encontró enfermo, hambriento y sin nadie a quien recurrir en busca de ayuda.

Ellos le enseñaron a cocinar, a remendar ropa, a hacer remedios con plantas medicinales, a ser paciente, reservado y desconfiado y gracias al tiempo que paso con ellos había aprendido bastante, sabia que no debía de confiar demasiado en la gente porque podrían aprovecharse de él y que las apariencias engañaban. No confiaba, en ese tipo, no podía o lo lastimarían de nuevo. Así como tampoco permitiría que viera el lazo que lo unía con ellos.

– ¿Qué le dijo? –pregunto Antonio cuando noto que los dos se habían quedado callados.

–Le dije que necesito revisarlo más a fondo y le pedí que se quitara la sudadera pero dice que no lo hará si usted no sale por un momento de aquí –explico la joven.

–Todavía me tiene miedo ¿verdad? –murmuro el castaño

La doctora asintió

–Entiendo. Esperare fuera –murmuro antes de salir del consultorio

Minutos después, la doctora salió del consultorio.

– ¿Cómo esta? –pregunto el español acercándose a la medico

–El chico esta bien en términos generales. Tiene algunos raspones en las rodillas y en los brazos pero nada de que preocuparse –dijo la doctora serena–, pero esta muy delgado para su edad ¿sabe usted si sufre de desnutrición? ¿Es usted algún familiar suyo? –inquirió

–No lo se –contesto el español–, apenas lo conozco.

–Entonces dígale que por favor trate de comer –dijo seria la facultativa–. Voy por unas medicinas a la bodega. En unos minutos podrá llevarse al chico. Con permiso –agrego empezando a caminar por el pasillo

Antonio se acerco al consultorio y aprovechando que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se aproximo a mirar por el resquicio. No quería que el chaval se le escapara sin antes haber visto sus papeles.

Vio al chico desenrollando sus pantalones. No se había fijado mucho en su aspecto físico hasta aquel momento. Estando sentado era difícil calcular su estatura Antonio supuso que tendría uno cincuenta, uno sesenta cuando mucho. La doctora tenía razón: el chaval estaba muy delgado, un poco más y se notarían los huesos de las costillas. Su piel no era complemente blanca sino de un tono mas bien mestizo, entre el tono níveo al que estaba acostumbrado a ver y aceitunado, a causa del sol o por herencia, no podía saberlo con exactitud. Pero lo que mas le asombro ver en el cuerpo del chico fue una marca parecida a un tatuaje en la cara interior de su brazo derecho. Se trataba de un circulo divido entre diez y diecisiete partes iguales, algo parecido a la rueda de un carruaje.

Antonio había visto aquel símbolo antes. En los tiempos de los reyes católicos pero no esperaba volver a verlo en la época actual, sabia que ellos seguían existiendo pero no esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con uno nuevamente.

Se trataba del símbolo que adornaba la bandera gitana.

El muchacho era un calé.

–Eres un gitano –murmuro Antonio entrando en consultorio

Satoshi se quedo helado. Sin pensarlo dos veces saco su navaja del bolsillo y le apunto con ella.

–_Stai departe* _–musito el muchacho en rumano clavándole una mirada helada

Antonio observo aquellos ojos con cuidado. Eran de un negro puro como el ónix, como la noche, no eran como los de Kiku que tenían una pequeña cuña gris en los ojos. Eran de un negro total, sin ningún otro matiz en medio. Y lo miraban furiosos y aterrados al mismo tiempo

–Tranquilo –dijo Antonio suavemente–. No te hare daño

El español dio un paso hacia delante tratando de acercarse para calmarlo.

–_Stai departe!_ –exclamo el muchacho haciendo que el español se detuviera en seco.

–Está bien, está bien –dijo el castaño–. No te tocare si no quieres

El muchacho guardo el cuchillo y se coloco la parka y la gorra.

–La doctora volverá en unos minutos con tus medicinas –le informo Antonio

Satoshi asintió.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunto el chico de pronto en español

–Antonio

– ¿Qué quiere de mi?

–Necesito saber si no eres un ilegal

Satoshi capto la palabra _"ilegal"_ así que tomo su mochila, la abrió y le mostro sus papeles. Antonio se acerco al chico con cuidado, no fuera a ser que quisiera atacarlo, tomo los papeles y los examino. Todo estaba en orden. Se los regreso al niño y por primera vez noto las marcas de sus mejillas así como el delineador que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

– ¿No tienes hambre? –pregunto el mayor–. La doctora dijo que tenías que comer.

–No

– ¿No quieres ni siquiera un churro? –cuestiono Antonio

– ¿Churro? –repitió Satoshi sin comprender, la palabra le era familiar pero no recordaba porque

–Si, churros –dijo Antonio más animado–. Son deliciosos. Puedo llevarte a comer unos si quieres –ofreció

Ash negó con la cabeza

– ¿Qué quieres entonces? –pregunto Antonio

–Trabajo

–Te ayudare a buscar uno –decidió el castaño–. ¿Tienes donde vivir?

–Un amigo me ofreció posada

– ¿Quieres que te lleve ahí?

–Tomo taxi –dijo el niño–. No confió en usted

– ¿Tienes dinero?

–No

–Entonces yo te llevo. No puedes tomar un taxi si no tienes dinero

–Camino

–No puedes caminar con el pie lastimado.

–Si puedo

–No puedes

–Si puedo

–No puedes –dijo Antonio acercándose al menor pero se tropezó y cayó de boca al suelo

–Tonto –dijo el muchacho con simpleza

–Deja de mirarme y ayúdame –se quejo el mayor

–No puedo. Pie lastimado.

– ¡Deja de usar mis palabras en mi contra! –exclamo Antonio haciendo un puchero

–Idiota

– ¡Oye! No me insultes

–Escandaloso –dijo el menor bajando del catre y ayudando al mayor a levantarse

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunto el español sorprendido

–Soy fuerte. Usted exagera –dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros

La doctora llego unos minutos después, les dio las medicinas y le recordó a Satoshi que debía de comer mas. Le dieron las gracias y se despidieron de ella.

Una vez en la calle, Antonio le pidió al muchacho la dirección de la casa donde iba a quedarse, el joven en toda respuesta le tendió un pedazo de papel. Antonio reviso la dirección escrita en el pliego. Conocía muy bien aquella zona de la cuidad, le seria fácil llegar allí si no había demasiado trafico.

Avanzaron en silencio por las calles de Barcelona, el chico parecía estar acostumbrado a montar en moto pues a pesar de no agarrarse de su espalda para sostenerse no perdió el equilibrio en todo el camino.

–Bueno, ya llegamos –anuncio Antonio después de haberse detenido frente a un edificio de departamentos–. Ya estás en casa

Satoshi se bajo de un salto, teniendo cuidado de donde ponía el pie derecho –el lastimado–, moría de ganas de ver a Len, de contarle todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba lejos, de decirle cuanto lo había echado en falta.

Tenía tanta prisa que no vio un hoyo en el asfalto y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces en suelo si no hubiera sido por Antonio, quien en un movimiento veloz había evitado que el muchacho resbalara.

Ambos habían quedado en pie, en una posición bastante "comprometedora". Antonio se hallaba inclinado hacia delante, tenia una de sus manos rodeando los hombros de Ash y sus labios habían acabado solo Dios sabia como sobre los del chaval. Satoshi, por su parte tenía los brazos caídos a los costados del cuerpo, su pierna derecha se hallaba suspendida en aire y la izquierda se encontraba flexionada entre las piernas del ibérico. Lo único que impedía que cayera de espaldas al piso era el brazo de Antonio en cual se hallaba, literalmente, recostado. Había cerrado los ojos durante el incidente y cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus mejillas se tiñeron furiosamente de carmín.

¡El tipo ese le estaba besando! ¡Que descarado! ¡Que caradura! ¡Y ese era su primer beso! Satoshi alcanzo a saborear un ligero regusto a tomate y a especias antes de intentar inclinarse hacia delante, emitió un ligero e involuntario gemido cuando apoyo su pie derecho sobre el pavimento.

Antonio fue empujando a su vez cuerpo del chico hacia el frente. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el chico estaba complemente erguido retiro el brazo que le rodeaba los hombros.

– ¿Estas bien? –cuestiono preocupado al ver la cabeza gacha del chaval

El chico no dijo nada. Sobreponiéndose al dolor le soltó una torta de categoría en la cara

– ¡Pervertido! –exclamo Ash con la cara como tomate antes de alejarse cojeando y meterse en el edificio mientras rogaba al cielo que nadie hubiera visto nada.

Antonio se quedo estático un momento antes de subir a la moto y marcharse de ahí. Tenia mucho que hacer en la oficina pero antes de acelerar el vehículo en una callejuela se paso la lengua por los labios y no le sorprendió descubrir un regusto frio y mentolado en ellos.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de distancia del lugar un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules corría a toda velocidad haciendo esfuerzos por no soltarse a llorar mientras un pikachu lo seguía mirándolo inquieto.

_¿Por qué me duele tanto el corazón? Satoshi, ¿Por qué? _Pensó el joven antes de desplomarse contra la pared de un callejón con el pokémon a su lado.

* * *

_Hola gente, aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto, lo odian? ¿Qué hará Antonio ahora que su vida dio un giro total? ¿Qué hace Ash/Satoshi en España? ¿Quién era aquel joven que vio el "beso" entre esos dos? ¿Cómo afectara el futuro de Antonio y Gilbert este encuentro? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo._

_Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

_No podía creerlo, había descubierto a Gilbert haciendo el amor con ella en sus narices y con su canción de fondo._

–_Es el fin de un ciclo. Cuidado con los celos –le advirtió después de leerle la buena fortuna_

_Al demonio con Prusia. Esta noche cogería al primero que encontrara._

–_Eres lindo –murmuro Antonio antes de besarlo _

–_Soy virgen –murmuro el chico acostado en la cama con el castaño sobre él–. Si no te mosquea podemos seguir _

–_Quítate la ropa y abrázame –le pidió el hispano–. Ya no aguanto estar solo._

___Aclaraciones:_

___*Stai departe: Aléjese en rumano. Sé que los gitanos hablan romaní pero no encontré un traductor Español - Romaní así que el Rumano es lo más cercano que encontré a ese idioma. Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por eso._

___**Ash/Satoshi habla el español a un nivel moderado pero como ven le falta práctica. Solo habla muy fluido cuando se enoja o esta muy calmado. _


End file.
